


Love!!! On Ice

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have gone through their honeymoon stage, have been married for a year and now all Viktor wants to do is settle down. Trouble ensued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my Yuuri is really out of Character and for that I apologize, but enjoy either way. or don't. whatever. I'm very sick and my writing is far from amazing but whatever!

**July 2017|Moscow, Russia|**

* * *

  Everything seemed so different this year. It was obvious that Viktor wasn’t as dead set on skating anymore, anyone looking in could see it; all but one person apparently. They had been living in Moscow together for two years, since the engagement. Viktor watched his husband tie his skates and he moved some hair from his face. Yuuri was about to step on the ice and he turned to look at Viktor, “Are you coming?” He asked.  
  “I think I’ll watch for now, coach you.” Viktor responded with a warm smile. Yuuri took out his phone and went to the sides to shuffle through music. Viktor watched all the couples and families, smiling to himself as he saw this young girl slip and fall, a man and a woman soon skated towards her to help her up. The girl laughed as she held her parent’s hands and the three, skated together hand in hand. Yuuri approached Viktor who seemed focused elsewhere.  
  “Vitya?” Yuuri asked gently, placing his hand on his husbands. “Is everything okay?” He asked gently. Viktor directed his attention back to his husband and smiled.  
  “Of course, Yuuri why wouldn’t it be?” Viktor asked.  
  “You just seemed distracted, that’s all.” Yuuri responded.  
Viktor shook his head, “No need to worry is there something I can help you with?” He asked.  
  “Actually yeah, it’s about a song choice for my free skate. I’ve been going through my phone to find a song and…” Viktor seemed unfocused, or that his mind was elsewhere. To Viktor his mind was elsewhere. He was distracted, haunted by the thought of retiring. For good this time. He knew that there would be other ways to get on the ice, maybe he could start coaching children for the juniors? “Hello? Viktor?” Yuuri shook his hand in front of his husband’s face. “Viktor, what’s wrong?”  
  “Sorry Yuuri, I’m okay, honestly, what’s the matter?” Viktor asked.  
  “Never mind, I think I found a good song. What do you think?” Yuuri asked, placing an earbud in Viktor’s ear. “My friend who composed ‘Yuri on Ice’ composed this one and sent it to me a few nights ago when I told her that we had gotten married. She said that I should use it this year. It tells a really good story, or well, at least I think I could make it a good story. Our story?” He offered.  
Viktor smiled and nodded, “it’s beautiful, have you named the piece yet?”  
  “I was thinking, ‘Love on Ice’? What do you think Vitya?”  
  “I think it’s perfect Yuuri.” Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “What will you do for the jump compositions?”  
  Yuuri smiled, it seemed like Viktor was back in the zone, “I’m not sure yet, let’s choreograph it together? What do you say Vitya? It’ll be just like two years ago!” Yuuri was excited and there was no doubt about. But there was a silence that fell between them. Viktor still wasn’t wearing his skates.  
  “Only if you let me be your coach again.” Viktor asked gently.  
  “But what about your own career?” Yuuri pressed.  
  “Go skate Yuuri.”  
  “But Viktor…”  
  “Go.” Silence fell over them again as Yuuri skated onto the ice. Viktor felt hurt, that after all this time, Yuuri thought that skating meant more to him than his own husband.  
Yuuri didn’t understand what was going on with his husband, he just wished that Viktor would talk to him about things. What was bothering him so much that Viktor couldn’t talk to his own husband. Sighing in frustration he shakes his head and stumbles on the ice, falling.  
  Viktor’s off in his own world, he can’t pay attention, he can’t pay attention to what matters to him, he's too distracted. He doesn't even know by what. Was it the thought of finally settling down? The fact he’s getting too old to skate? Or was it the fact that he couldn’t tell his husband how he felt about wanting a family? Viktor shook his head and sighed, watching the couples, the families, and people skating on their own.  
Yuuri jumped through the air but didn’t land properly, falling to the ice. “Yuuri!” Viktor watched as his husband fell to the ground and ran out onto the ice in his shoes to try and help him up.  
  “Don’t touch me!” Yuuri snapped, accidentally.  
  “Y-Yuuri…” Viktor moved his hands away.  
  “What the hell is your deal anyway!? Don’t act like you care about me!” Yuuri winced as he tried to stand. “You’ve been so distracted lately what the hell Viktor?!”  
  “Yuuri, there’s a good reason for it… I’m sorry that I’ve been distracted.” Viktor said, in a calm tone.  
  “Well spit it out! What’s your reason for this!? Why have you been so distracted!?” Yuuri shouted. Viktor tried to deescalate the scene but Yuuri was making it worse. He didn’t want to hurt his husband, and he was scared to tell him. “Well!?”  
  “Yuuri please calm down we can talk about this at home…” He said gently as he noticed a woman in a uniform skate towards the two of them.  
  “Sirs?” She asked calmly. “Is everything okay?”  
  “I don’t want to skate anymore Yuuri…” Viktor said. “I want to focus on us… I want to settle down, start a family.” Viktor stated, utterly defeated. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you… I just didn’t know how?” The expression on Yuuri’s face said everything. He looked, mortified, or scared. Yuuri stood up and skated off the ice. “Y-Yuuri!” Viktor called out. Everyone had seen everything, Viktor was more than embarrassed. He was stressed out; his husband ran away from him. He stood up and ran off the ice and in the direction Yuuri was headed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tells his husband the truth about why he's been so antsy. When he does Yuuri runs from the ice and hides, will the couple makeup? Or will this be the deciding factor on if their marriage was set for failure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was written solely by my best friend whose name for this sake will be.... Katsudon. :3 Enjoy chapter two.

Yuuri nearly ran off the ice, the stumbles and near-slips he endured on his way out did not bother him. His mind was not on how ridiculous he must have looked escaping from his husband with shaky knees, as if he was a newborn doe stumbling away. He did not care if it made him look hasty or inexperienced, though the whole world basically knew him for his name: Katsuki-Nikiforov. For once, Yuuri did not worry about humiliation. In fact, the embarrassment did not settle in until he was scurrying along the carpet outside the rink. Workers called out to Yuuri, warning him that he should not be out of the rink without his skate guards on, but he did not listen. In fact, Yuuri nearly reenacted a scene he only just began to forget from a few years before.

Yuuri hid in the bathroom stalls of the arena, tugging his worn skates off his blistered and swollen feet. He began to rub at his sore ankles, fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach like acid threatening to escape from his throat.  _ Children? Of all things, Viktor wants children?  _ He could feel his bones chill at the thought of it. He always perceived Viktor to be a free spirit, too wild to settle for the homemaking lifestyle that even his friend Yuka pursued. Viktor was passionate about skating. He was the reason Yuuri even got this far in his career. Hell, Viktor loved skating so much he left coaching to rejoin competitive skating alongside his husband. What could have changed his mind? All of these thoughts swarmed Yuuri, the remnants of his well-known anxiety resonating in his chest, causing him to hyperventilate and drown in these thoughts. All at once, anger, confusion, and hurt washed over Yuuri, causing him to rise and stalk out of the men’s bathroom.

On his way out, skates in hand as he hurried along in just his socks, Yuuri pushed past a worried Viktor. Viktor called out to his husband, “Where are you going, my  _ solnyshko _ ? We need to talk.” Yuuri ignored the endearing term, knowing what it meant by now as he had took it upon himself to learn some phrases in Russian. Instead, he continued on, heading to the lockers to retrieve his equipment bag. Viktor followed at Yuuri’s heels, continuously pushing the subject on Yuuri: “We need to talk about this. I know I caught you off guard, but you did not let me explain myself properly. I needed to think, and you would not let me. Yuur-” Yuuri slammed his locker shut before shoving his skates into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Enough, Viktor.” He, once again, walked away from his husband.

“Yuuri, don’t you dare walk away from me like this. You are not even wearing your shoes.” Viktor hurried beside his husband, glancing around at the wandering eyes who watched their altercation.

 

With such vigor that Viktor never seen before, Yuuri snapped at Viktor with a harsh yet non raised voice, “I said ENOUGH.” It seemed as if the whole arena fell silent as Viktor halted, not knowing what to do. Yuuri stopped as well, slowly turning on his heels to face his worried husband, letting a distressed breath flutter from between his lips. He took one step towards his husband, glancing up to meet his eyes, “Viktor, you need to let me think. Instead of confronting me here, in front of all these people. Do you know what you just told me? What you nearly told this whole arena? This fight will end up the headliner for tomorrow’s tabloids because you could not focus on me. Why, of all times, did you decide right now, right here, was the place to drop this on me? We can talk at home, okay? Just..please. Let me clear my head, let me think. Stop pestering me, and let’s just go home.” Viktor let out a defeated sigh, which tug at Yuuri’s heart, but he knew he had to remain stern in order to get the situation under control. Without a word, Viktor followed Yuuri to their car, sitting in a tense silence the whole way home.

As Viktor drove, Yuuri was thankful for the silence. He took the twenty minute drive as time to think of all the things that overwhelmed his mind in relation to the bomb his lover dropped on him. Yuuri was only in his mid twenties. It never occurred to him there would be a day where he would have to maintain a career AND a child. With the way their relationship has flowed, it was always adventure and hard work. It was a carefree and intimate bond they shared, full of freedom and intensity in such a way Yuuri never felt before. Their love was a rollercoaster, but goddamn it was the most thrill-seeking, breathtaking, head-over-heels, experience and Yuuri soaked up every minute that his husband has wooed him so. It was because of that, that Yuuri did not ever imagine them becoming parents. He always assumed Makkachin was the child they were destined to have in a life like theirs, but as Yuuri reflected on this, a series of memories flittered through his brain like a rolodex. Yuuri’s eye gazed dazedly out the window at the passing trees and buildings, though he looked focused, his mind was not on the reality in front of him, but the images in his mind.

Yuuri thought of every time he found his husband curled up with their dog on the living room floor after a full meal, of every time he treated their pet like a baby, cocooning him in blankets and cuddles and kisses. He thought of how gentle Viktor was, when his fingers brushed through Yuuri’s hair at night when he thought he was asleep. He thought of Viktor’s sweet laugh and caring nature, and it struck him there, in that car: Viktor was meant to be a father. The carefree spirit, the adventure, the love and passion he presented. It was not just a sign of freedom, but a sign of nurture. And every moment Yuuri thought of Viktor being the father he wanted to be, the young man’s heart melted at the idea. He was so consumed in these thoughts that he did not realize they had pulled up to the driveway of their home, his mind cluttered with images of a miniature Viktor bouncing in his husband’s arms. A gentle touch landed on Yuuri’s wrist, “We are home, my love.”

Yuuri snapped out of his daze, his eyes landing on the pale hand on his wrist. His heart swelled at the warmth of his lover, and he knew this was the right thing to do. If his lover wanted a child, wanted to retire, so be it. Despite being only twenty six, Yuuri could envision a career and a family, something he never contemplated before. He brought his gaze to that of his concerned husband, fear written all over his face. With a sweet smile tugging at his lips, Yuuri spoke with a fresh tone compared to earlier, “Let’s have a child, my sweet _anata_ _._ ”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a surrogate is not easy work. After searching for weeks, Viktor has found the perfect woman! At least to him so it seems. What Viktor forgets is this is a two way street? Does Yuuri like Viktor's choice? Find out now.

Viktor smiled with absolute delight and hugged his lover tightly in his arms. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri was being so complacent after the fiasco at the arena. “I’m sorry I dropped it on you the way that I did Yuuri, but you didn’t really give me any other option.” Viktor said gently, looking into his lover’s eyes. Yuuri looked at his fiance a guiltily, Viktor had a point. 

“I’m sorry Vitya, I just never really pegged you as the type who  _ wanted  _ children and I never expected it.” Yuuri said gently, placing his hand on Viktor’s cheek. “But the longer we sat in silence, the more I thought about it. The more I thought about you, the more I realized you were more nurturing than anyone else I’ve ever met in my life.” Yuuri smiled and gently kissed Viktor’s cheek. 

“Let’s go in then da?” Viktor questioned gently. Viktor was the first to get out of the car, quickly running over to the other side and opening the door for Yuuri. “We can talk about it more inside.” He said gently. He knew it would be a process trying to figure out all the ins and outs, they could adopt, use a surrogate. There were so many options. The two of them walked into their flat hand in hand. Maccachin was sitting at the door waiting for his owners to return home. When Viktor unlocked the door, the poodle barked a few times and ran in circles. The door opened and out came the old yet energetic dog. “Hello Macca did you have a good day while we were out?” Viktor asked as he hugged the dog. Yuuri smiled, this was a good idea. This was what Viktor wanted after all, Yuuri would do absolutely anything to make his husband happy. 

~Time skip~

It had been a few weeks, their fight at the arena had been in the news, and out of the news, everything was calm and they were focusing on the future for their family. There had been many visits to the in vitro clinics to look through folders on possible surrogates. They were at the hospital and it wasn’t until they came across a folder that belonged to a beautiful afro-russian woman. She had beautiful caramel eyes, and a smile that could light up the room. 

“Yuuri, what about her?” Viktor asked gently, setting the folder on the table between them. 

Yuuri looked at the picture of the woman and smiled, she was beautiful, she had no health problems and the same blood type as Viktor. There were many positives about this woman, no underlying health issues came from either side of her family, no diseases, and she was gorgeous. Their eyes met and they both smiled. As if on cue they stood at the same time, set all the other folders down, and looked at the name. 

“Yelena Vasilev,” Viktor said gently as they approached the counter. Yuuri stood beside Viktor as he talked to the woman at the desk in Russian. He picked up a few words here and there, and he wrote down a number. Nodding occasionally as he smiled, thanked the woman before taking Yuuri’s hand and walking towards the desk where they had been sitting. Viktor made the phone call and held Yuuri’s hand as he set his phone on the desk between them. 

The line tolled a few times, then a few times more before it clicked and they were greeted by a chipper sounding woman, “ _ Privet _ ?” Asked the woman. 

“ _ Privet Yelena _ ,  _ Ty govorish' po-angliyski? _ ” Viktor asked gently. 

“Yes I do, who is this?” She answered. 

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov, the figure skater, and my husband and I are looking for a surrogate, and well, you looked, promising, I was wondering if maybe we could take you out to dinner?” He offered. 

“Vi-Vi-Viktor Ni-Nikiforov!?” The girl screamed on the other line catching the couple off guard. “I’m like one of your biggest fans! I’ve always wanted to be a figure skater like you but I’m so clumsy! Of course I’ll go out to dinner with you and your husband!” she giggled and clapped. 

“Great, how does tonight sound? Is it too soon?” Yuuri asked. 

“No, it sounds amazing!” She said.

“That sounds fantastic!” The couple said in unison. “Meet us at restaurant Savva at eight o’clock? Is that okay, or do you need a ride, Miss?” Yuuri said gently. Viktor was so happy to see how happy Yuuri was with this decision, how involved he was with this process.

“No, no. I will get there just fine. I will see you both tonight.” Yelena said sweetly. 

“We’ll see you tonight Yelena.” Viktor said gently.

“See you tonight! I can’t wait!” she said joyfully before hanging up the phone. 

 

Yelena fell down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. “I can’t believe I’m meeting the Nikiforov’s!” She squealed excitedly and rolled over, looking her cat in the eyes. “They want me to be their surrogate mom, can you believe it Anya?” She asked with a disbelieved sigh. “I can’t!” 

 

“She knew who we were.” Yuuri said, with a hint of disbelief. 

“Yuuri, I’m from Russia, anyone who watches television or reads tabloids knows who I am. And you’re married to me so why are you so surprised?” Viktor laughed softly. “Well let’s go home then what do you say?” 

“I say great. Let’s go get ready.” The two shared a gentle kiss and smiled at each other before standing up, and exiting the clinic. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, that Yuuri does not like this surrogate, at the beginning. Will he warm up to the woman? Or will she fall short of his expectations? Find out below.

Yuuri sat beside his husband, flipping through what felt like a million folders of potential surrogates. Never in his life did he think he was going to judge strange women to birth the child he was going to raise, yet here he was, sitting in an in vitro clinic, manila folders in hand, as his husband mumbled to himself about each woman he read about. Yuuri took interest in a particular woman, Aimi Hirota, the only one on the list who was of Japanese descent. Yuuri liked the idea of this woman, because in his mind, he imagined what the child of him and Viktor would look like. Since it was Viktor’s idea to have a child, he insisted on being the donor for the surrogate, which Yuuri knew he had no place to object. He yearned to have their surrogate to be Japanese, as he wanted their child to be a piece of both of them. As if their baby was not a surrogate, but a true bearing of both of their kin. 

As Yuuri practically fawned over this picture in mind, he began to love the woman in this picture. Not a romantic love, but an appreciative sort. She was the picture perfect mother to Yuuri: healthy, young and beautiful, and she held resemblances to his own mother’s bouncy personality. When he was ready to show Viktor this young woman, his husband almost sprang from his seat, shoving a folder on top of the one Yuuri was looking at. He felt his heart almost shatter as he looked at the photo that covered Miss Hirota, of a woman who looked nothing like he imagined. Sure, this Yelena was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and he had no problems with her mixed ethnicity, but she was far from Japanese. This woman held all the other qualities he was hoping for the bearer of their child: beauty, health, compatibility with Viktor, yet she lacked the one quality Yuuri wanted to feel connected to this process. 

Yuuri peeked up at his husband, whose eyes shone with excitement as he babbled endlessly about why this woman was the right one. The more he heard Viktor explained why Yelena was the perfect match, the more discouraged Yuuri became. He could not protest, though. He felt like he had no right to deny Viktor’s happiness, and he did want to have a child with Viktor. Time had sped so quickly through everything, he became attached to this “family” entity Viktor was painting in front of him, but he was consistently hesitant, as he wanted nothing but the best for his lover. This was Viktor’s dream first, and he did not want to obstruct any of his visions for the sake of Yuuri’s selfishness. Or so he felt was selfish. 

To prevent discouraging Viktor, Yuuri flashed his husband the brightest smile he could muster, burying his disappointment deep within his chest and locking it into the vault that he began to built since he was a child. The vault that held his insecurities, his bad memories, the words he bit back and hid beneath his tongue. He threw all his negativity into this vault and slammed it shut for the sake of his husband’s happiness. He stood when he noticed Viktor doing so, following his husband’s every move to make Viktor believe Yuuri was over the moon about this. It was true, Yuuri was over the moon about having a bundle of joy to call their own, but it took the shaking in his bones to make sure his ribs didn’t crack open and reveal the secrets of his vault that would ruin this whole process.

The young man listened, quietly, watching with anxious eyes and an encouraging smile as Viktor took the reigns and organized everything, giving Yuuri no room to speak. So, he listened. Nodded when need be, smiled and chimed in when Viktor’s gaze looked expectedly at him. It shocked him, unnerved him moreso, when this Yelena woman screamed like a young fan over his husband. Yuuri was used to fans nearly everywhere they went, but it unsettled him a bit to know that an avid fan will be their surrogate.. A fan of Viktor. 

As the couple went home to prepare for their dinner with their future surrogate, Yuuri drifted about the house mindlessly. He was shaken to the core about this woman.  _ Why was Viktor so persistent about her? Clearly he sought her beautiful. Is he attracted to her? She was Russian, after all. Maybe Viktor wanted to stay close to his kin? What if Viktor began to fall for her?  _ Panic risen within Yuuri. His flaw of self doubt began to well up inside him, as the hour came closer and closer to the time for the dinner. He dressed himself in a zombie state, lost in the fear of losing his husband to this woman, because she was everything Yuuri was not. All the fear from the beginning of their relationship began to ring in his ears. And he was angry about it.

Did Yuuri not learn by now that their bond is so much deeper than Viktor’s frivolous past? God, he should have locked that vault tighter because he can feel it leak within him as his younger self peeked out from behind scared eyes. Yuuri did not realize how lost he was in his anxiety, until Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder as he slipped on his dress shoes, “Are you ready? We must not keep Miss Yelena waiting.” Viktor was beaming with pride, the look on his face similar to that of the day they had set their wedding date. That expression made Yuuri’s heart both flutter and ache.

The couple reached the restaurant in forty five minutes, having gotten there before the young lady. Yuuri stared at the pristine table in front of him, thinking of what this woman could be like in person, fear creeping back in. “It is seven fifty five, Yuuri. She is not here yet. Oh, how I cannot wait to meet this beauty!” Viktor exclaimed. Just as he said this, a woman with beautiful dark skin and long silky hair nearly floated towards their table, dawned in a silk silver dining gown, a brilliant smile on her lips. “Viktor Nikiforov? No way, you are really here?! And with Yuuri? Oh my god!” Despite her gracious disposition, this woman was all squeals and nearly childlike mannerisms. 

Viktor quickly stood from the table, greeting Yelena as he encaptured her in an embrace, surprising everyone. “I am so sorry, where are my manners.” Viktor apologizes as he steps back from her, Yuuri quietly joining his side.”You must be Yelena. I realize by now you know that I am Viktor and this is my husband Yuuri. Please sit, and let us get to know you! Show us who you really are and prove you could be the one to bear our child.” Yuuri watched their interaction, the pair talking insistently to each other, as Yuuri melted into his seat, observing.

He watched as Viktor dazzled Yelena with his charm, and vice versa. Yuuri began to wonder if Yelena was best for them, or for Viktor. But again, he bit his tongue and tried his best to woo Miss Yelena, wanting to appease everyone, including himself. “So, Yelena. Tell us more about your life and your hobbies.” Yuuri quietly insisted, wanting to know who this woman truly was. If he couldn’t have his original ideal surrogate, he wanted the closest thing. If this was going to happen, he wanted a surrogate who was truly going to serve their family with good intentions and not just be the one to say “I had the Nikiforovs baby!” With that, he became engrossed in their evening.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yuuri warm up to the woman Viktor has chosen to carry his baby? She seems as though she is the perfect candidate for them. Active, smart, and beautiful. There is hesitation, but before the night is over, will Yuuri get over how he wont get his first choice?

Their evening moved forward slowly, Viktor and Yelena talked happily and they enjoyed the company of each other. “Well I’m very active, I go to the gym several times a week, I work in the technology field, mainly with computers. I’m a foodie though.” She explained. “I love all kinds of foods y’know? But I really don’t eat meat. I’m vegetarian.” She explained. “I love really exotic foods and travelling. I also love watching figure skating, but like I said on the phone, I’m kind of a klutz.” She laughed weakly. 

“That’s quite alright, what exactly do you do with computers?” Viktor asked. 

“Right, I help design websites and because of that I can easily run my own blogs, which I do!” She exclaimed. “I run one blog and it’s extremely successful. It’s a food slash healthy living blog. I’ve been a surrogate for several different families now, if you guys will accept me I’d love to be the surrogate for you as well.” She said politely, just as a waitress came to greet the three of them. 

“Good evening, I’m Anastasiya, I’ll be your server tonight, here are your menus please take your time and call me over as soon as you’re ready to order, can I get you guys anything to drink? Wine, water?” The woman asked, sweetly. 

“Bring us your best wine please.” Viktor said.

“Just water for me please, I don’t drink.” Yelena said sweetly. 

Yuuri was silent. He tried so hard to seem excited but it was hard, as he really wanted to find someone Japanese. He knew that he was being selfish, but wasn’t he allowed to be? This would be his child too? He knew that this was what his husband wanted, but he also wanted to be a part of the situation, and to Yuuri he just didn’t feel involved. 

_ Why doesn’t Yuuri speak? Doesn’t he want a part in this? _ Viktor wondered, turning to look at his husband.  _ Maybe he’s just nervous? She is pretty. _ Viktor put his arm along the back of Yuuri’s chair and opened his menu out on the table in front of himself. “Yuuri, remember the last time we were here? Yurio and Ana came with us?” He offered, trying to help Yuuri into the conversation. 

“Who’s Ana?” Yelena questioned, curiously. 

“My niece. I’m sure you will meet her eventually.”

“Yeah, she’s really fantastic. Vitya, can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“S-sure Yuuri, of course.” Viktor stood up for a moment, “We’ll be right back Yelena.” Viktor said sweetly and took Yuuri’s hand as he led them out of the dining room and outside. 

“Vitya, I know this is what you want, and I know this is who you are dead set on, but I just… I feel left out of this. I know that’s not what you wanted for me, but it’s how it is, I’m sorry. I was just… I had my own hopes for this y’know?” Yuuri said softly. “You’re trying to get me engaged in the conversation but I’m worried about her character. I know she seems really great, but what if she isn’t as great as you think…?” 

“Yuuri, you’re just as involved in this as I am, I want you to be at least. But you seem quiet, do you have a problem with Yelena?” Viktor asked worriedly. Yuuri sighed and shook his head, this wasn’t what he wanted at all. “...Yuuri, you’re distracted…” Yuuri averted his eyes from his husband. “...Is… is it about her skin colour?” Viktor was worried he didn’t know his husband as well as he thought he did. 

“What?! Viktor no. I was just hoping, that maybe… you would choose a Japanese woman, someone who… y’know is more like me?” Yuuri bit his lip. “This child will be just as much as mine as it is yours, but…  what if he or she… what if I can’t see any part of me in them…?” Yuuri could feel tears in his eyes and he tried to will them away. “What if you fall for her…?” He asked, sounding defeated. 

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, you look at me, and look at me good.” Viktor said, changing his gentle tone to something more harsh. “I love you, more than anyone, or anything on this planet, nothing will ever change that… Okay? Please god don’t ever act like you don’t matter to me, when you are the only thing that matters to me right now. If you looked at me and told me that this isn’t what you wanted, that you didn’t want a family, I would kindly tell Yelena, that we’ve changed our mind and we could walk away.” He said gently, holding Yuuri’s face in between his hands. “I love you Yuuri. Please don’t think any different.” Yuuri smiled gently and kissed Viktor, “Let’s go back inside okay? If you don’t like her still at the end of the night, we’ll go with someone else.” Viktor said. 

Yuuri smiled gently and nodded, some healthy reassurance was definitely well needed at this time. When they walked back into the restaurant, Yelena seemed worried, maybe that something bad had happened or that they were mad at her. She twiddled her thumbs and waited anxiously. When they returned she sighed in relief, “Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

“I’m sorry we kept you waiting,” Yuuri said apologetically. “I hope we didn’t give you any reason to worry, let’s sit down and order something.” 

 

~Time skip~

After dinner was over, Viktor paid for everyone’s meals and brought Yuuri with him. He hoped that Yuuri had changed his mind about her, they all seemed to laugh over dinner, and she seemed really great. He just hoped that everything would turn out for the best. 

“So I’ll admit, at the beginning of the night I had my doubts Vitya, but… I really like her,” Yuuri said with a smile. “I know you like her too. So I say let’s do it?” Yuuri said proudly and kissed his husband’s cheek. Viktor was over the moon excited about this, he couldn’t wait to get this process started. He loved loved loved Yelena and thought she was an excellent candidate. But he was most happy that Yuuri liked her too. 

“So would you consider me part of the family now?” Yelena asked as they walked outside. 

Yuuri and Viktor shared a glance, and both smiled wide, “Definitely part of the family.” Yuuri said happily. Although she wasn’t part of his original plan, Yuuri had high hopes that he would grow closer to Yelena. He admitted that she was a beautiful woman, and he hoped that the three of them would grow together. Yuuri just hoped for one thing, that nothing would ever come between him and Viktor.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert new characters. Viktor and Yuuri throw a party to find out if they're having a child with Yelena or not. Yuuri is anxious, will their friends and family approve of their decision? Find out below.

Yuuri paced around their home hastily, placing bowls of various snacks on the dining room table before scurrying to fix the multicolored streamers that hung over the doorways of their home. He was both excited yet nervous for this announcement party they had decided to throw. It has been about eight weeks since they first met Yelena, where the agreed upon keeping her as their surrogate. After some thinking and gentle nudges from his lover, Yuuri agreed with Viktor to chose Yelena, as his husband seemed so set on this woman. 

They did begin to spend time together on occasion, as they had to wait for her cycle to come to her fertile state. The couple accompanied Yelena at doctor visits, and with her permission, they were there the day the fertilized eggs were implanted. That day in the clinic, Yuuri had stood behind his husband, whose hand clung to the dark woman in front of them as a sheet separated their eyes from her lower region while the doctor worked. Yuuri could not help but continuously glance at the embrace of Yelena and Viktor’s hand. How it was tight and nearly intimate, making Yuuri’s blood boil at the relationship he watched blooming before his eyes. But those feelings became buried in the vault, as usual, when the doctor spoke up to the trio, “There. We are done. Come back in about a week or two to find out the results!” 

That time has come, that day was the day they were going to find out if the process was a success. Yelena went to the clinic with Viktor to retrieve the results while Yuuri stayed home to prepare for the party. He made one final check on the meal he was preparing, checking the guest list he made to see who confirmed attending: Ana, a begrudging Yuri, Yakov, as well as various friends the couple has made here in Russia. Yuuri was slightly disheartened knowing he could not have his family or his own friends there to celebrate, but he planned visiting Japan soon to celebrate with them properly. For now, they would have to settle for a phone call the next day.

Once everything seemed in order, Yuuri peeked at the mirror in the hallway of their home, adjusting his glasses before running nimble fingers through his dark hair. Just then, he heard the click of the front door opening and closing, as the sweet, thick-accented, voice of his husband drifted his way: “I am home,  _ schastye moyo!  _ And I bear good news!” Yuuri rushed to greet his glowing husband, accompanied by the joyful Yelena. Practically throwing himself into his lover’s arms, Yuuri exclaimed, “Is it true,  _ koibito?  _ Are we going to be blessed with a child?”

“We are going to be fathers!” Viktor cheered joyfully, tears in his eyes as the couple clung to each other, entrapped in a series of loving kisses and shouts of glee. Yelena watched on with a warm smile.

“I am so glad to be of healthy and proper nature to bear this child, my friends. I want nothing but happiness for you and your incoming child.” Yelena had an expression of knowing, as she had done this process before. 

Upon these words, Viktor released his husband and stepped towards Yelena, pulling her into an embrace. They shared words in Russian, in which Yuuri did not understand, but it brought a flush to the young woman’s cheeks. Watching this made Yuuri feel a flash of jealousy, but he was not going to let his happy moment be overcome with greed. Instead he turned to the celebration he had prepare. “Okay, okay! We can gush later. Right now we need to be ready for when our friends arrive!” Just as Yuuri said this, the doorbell rang. Yuuri ushered Yelena and Viktor away from the door before opening it to reveal an excited Ana, alongside Yuri and Yakov. Georgi dwindled behind them, though it was obvious even he was excited to have been invited to a sudden gathering. Yuuri welcomed everyone into their home, knowing some more were expected to arrive.

Once their home began to fill with chattering people, who snacked and laughed alongside each other, Yuri Plisetsky spoke over the noise to capture their attention. “Hey, piggy! For what reason did you bring us all here for. I know it’s not to have some random laughs and eat your food.” The angsty teen remarked suspiciously.

“Well, I am glad you mention that…” Yuuri looked over at his husband who chatted with both Yelena and Georgi. When they made eye contact, Viktor took it as his cue to join his husband’s side, signaling for Yelena to follow. They trio took stance in front of their friends and family’s curious gaze. Viktor took lead.

“As many of you know, I am reaching nearly 30 at this point. Competition has been a thrill and a passion of mine for my whole life, and I have been grateful enough to share the podium with both my husband and my mini-me, Yurio.”  Yuri huffed at that, but Viktor continued on. “With age, comes midlife crisis and the realization of what I want as I grow. With that being said, is it time that I announce my retirement.” With that, an uproar formed. Yuri P. screeched at the older man about how foolish this was, followed by a very pissed off Yakov, “What will you do then, if you leave skating?”

Viktor took a deep breath, “I will coach Yuuri and raise a family.” Everyone fell silent. The silence was deafening to Yuuri, making his anxiety rush him all at once. He could not stand it, therefore finally speaking up.

“Yes, you heard Viktor right. We are..having a child.” Yuuri looked over at a worried Yelena. “This here, as you know by now is Yelena. Yelena is now a good friend of ours.. And will be mothering the child we are having. Viktor and I chose her as our surrogate, and today we found out that she is finally pregnant.” Yuuri looked around the room with a shaky gaze. The room was silent except for the deep breaths of everyone there. The tension was enough to make Yuuri almost burst into tears. He did not want to face rejection for this choice. He wanted to have a loving relationship with his husband, and raise a beautiful child together. They should not be shamed for that. Is it because Yuuri is “taking away” Viktor’s career again? What made the world hate him like the first time 2 years prior? All of these mixed fears creeped into Yuuri, making the vault crack open. Even the warmth of his lover’s arm around his shoulders could stabilize the shaking of his bones. Yuuri was ready to bolt from the room, when suddenly..

 

“Welcome to the family, Yelena!” Ana screamed, running to hug to the confused woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party raves on, sure Yakov was pretty pissed off when he found out Viktor was leaving figure skating for good to start a family, but everyone else (even Yurio) Seemed extremely happy for them. But is everyone happy they found out that Yelena is with child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucks, I'll admit it, but I wrote it after work and it was a tough shift so whatever. Next chapter is written by Katsu, so It'll be better! Promise.

The silence was killing Viktor, he knew that Yakov would have been pissed, that was a given, he’s always cared more about Viktor’s career than he himself did. He wondered if maybe it was too soon, no one was ready for that statement. Yakov was more than angry, but he was silent. Viktor looked to his niece, he was terrified. He gave her a pleading expression and soon, her smile brightened the room and she ran at Yelena at almost full force. 

Anastasiya Nikiforov was Viktor’s niece, and a figure skater of her own magnitude. She was one of Viktor’s only relatives who lived in Moscow with him. She of course had her own apartment with Yurio. She had always wanted a younger relative since she had been an only child. Viktor was basically more like a brother than an uncle. She was attached to the russian woman and giggled. She couldn’t be more excited. “I’m so happy to welcome you to the Nikiforov family!” She said happily before turning to her uncle, unlatching herself from the woman. “And you!” she pointed her finger at her uncle. She was turning into Yurio day after day. “How come you never called me and told me what you were planning you big jerk!” She huffed. 

“I know I know but Yuuri and I wanted to keep it a secret until we knew it worked. So Yuuri and I welcomed Yelena with open arms, just as you have.” He said gently, smooching his niece’s forehead. 

Yurio scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever, if Ana likes her than I like her to.” Viktor blinked at Yuri’s statement and chuckled. If he had known it was that easy for Yuri Plisetsky to like something he would have asked Ana to like everything. Not that it mattered since she liked practically everything. 

_ I’m so glad Anastasiya likes her, I wouldn’t know what I would do?  _  Viktor’s thought invaded his mind. It was true, he wouldn’t. Anastasiya was his only family here in Moscow aside from Yuuri. Anastasiya exchanged a few words in Russian, and then Ana walked over to Yuuri, “Are you okay?” She asked gently, catching Yuuri off guard. 

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Yuuri asked shakily. 

“No reasons,I just wanted to make sure Yuuri, you’re part of the family too, I mean you carry the same surname~” She laughed softly and pecked Yuuri’s cheek. “We love you Yuuri, more than anyone okay!” 

Yuuri had to admit that he was happy that someone finally said it to his face. He was so happy that Anastasiya had come today. He found it funny that someone who was merely sixteen was so welcoming, Anastasiya wasn’t the type who liked change, Viktor knew this, so to see her happily talking with Yelena was a good sign. Viktor looked at Yuuri and pulled him into his side. “I love you.” He said softly, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. 

The young teenager walked up to Yuuri and gave him a hug, “I’m really so happy for both of you, even if that means you won’t have a whole lot of time for me after the baby is born, but I’m always here to lend a helping hand!” Ana said and smooched Yuuri’s cheek and hugged him tighter. Yuuri hugged the girl back and smiled. 

 

 

A few hours pass and everyone else starts to leave, leaving just Anastasiya, Viktor, Yuuri, Yelena, and Yuri. “Well,” Yelena started. “I think it’s about that time to go home.” She said with a smile. “It was truly an honor to meet you Anastasiya, and you too Yuri, I hope I’ll be seeing more of you both!” She said happily. 

“Not likely…” Yurio grumbled under his breath, earning an elbow jab from Anastasiya.

“OF course you will! You’re part of the family! We’ll be seeing you!” Anastasiya said sweetly as she and Viktor led Yelena outside. “Have a safe ride home!” Ana called as the woman sat down in her car. Viktor watched as Yelena drove out of the driveway and away from his flat.

Viktor let out an exhausted sigh and Ana helped her uncle inside. “Come on old man lets go.” She said with a chuckle. Viktor flopped beside his husband on the couch as soon as they walked back in, he smiles gently and closes his eyes. Ana gave her both of her uncles a big smile and sat down beside Yuuri. “You were really quiet today Yuu-chan?” She said gently. 

“Yeah it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you this quiet… stupid piggy….”  Yuri scoffed. 

“It’s just been a long day y’know. It was an exhausting party I don’t think Yakov really likes me, so I don’t know if having him around me is a good thing…. He’s broody, y’know?” Yuuri laughed gently. Viktor wasn’t buying Yuuri’s words, they seemed empty and hollow. 

“Yeah but Yakov’s been gone for over an hour, you didn’t even thank him when he congratulated you on the baby… are you stupid or something?”Yurio said simply. 

Viktor snickered slightly, Just when he thinks that Yurio’s changed, he hasn’t. Not in the least. “Same old Yurio huh?”

“What are you talking about old man? Of course I’m the same are you stupid?” Yurio scoffed. 

“Well!” Anastasiya said abruptly. “I think Yuratchka’s done enough harm for today, don’t you think  _ kotyonok? _ ” She said sweetly. Yuri’s face went bright red and he coughed as Viktor stifled a laugh. 

_ Tom cat? She called him a tom cat? He let her!?  _ Viktor thought, it was a wild thought, to think how tightly around her finger Anastasiya had the angsty teenager. 

Yuuri stood up, “Do you guys need a ride home? I know you came with Mila and she left already, so uhm.” Anastasiya shared a look with Yuri and nodded. 

“Sure, couldn’t hurt.” She hugged Yuuri tightly and smiled, “Thanks for the offer!” Anastasiya announced with a gleaming smile. 

Viktor was beginning to feel like Yuuri had been avoiding him. In the last few weeks he had been spending more and more time at the arena and less time at home, now here he was, offering to drive  _ his _ niece home. “Well we should really get going then,” Yuri stated harshly. “The sooner I get home the better. Grandpa said that he brought some pirozhki over and left them in the fridge.” Anastasiya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and took his hand.

“I’ll see you soon Vitya!  _ Ya tebya lyublyu _ ,” Anastasiya called and pulled Yuri out the door. 

 

It would be hours until Yuuri returned home. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is over, Yuuri gets ambushed by Yuri and Anastasiya, he confesses his feelings about this situation to the couple and has an emotional breakdown in the car.

After Yuuri offered his in-laws a ride, he snuck a glance at his husband. Viktor gave him an incredulous look, as if he was either pissed or surprised. Yuuri was unsure of which it was, but due to the look he was receiving, he opted to not say anything to Viktor as he rose from the couch and retrieved his car keys. Ana and Yuri had already walked out the door when Yuuri followed after them, a brisk “I’ll be back, Vitya.” passing from his lips, in an almost heartbroken tone.

“I love you, be safe.” Viktor said, his voice weary.

“I hope so..” Yuuri mumbled as he shut the door quietly behind him.

“Piggy! Are you unlocking the car or what?” The young teen’s voice shook Yuuri from his dense trance and gave a brisk laugh as he approached the car, unlocking it so the three of them could get in.

“Sorry, Yurio. It’s been a long day.” 

“I know. We need to talk, old man.” Yuri’s voice held its typical brute demeanor, but his words held a sort of tenderness behind it. Yuuri picked up on that tone, gazing curiously into the rearview mirror at the blond in the backseat. Yuri’s eyes glared at him intensely with a knowing look, causing the older to move his focus from the boy to the street in order to pull out of the driveway. Silence fell over the car, Ana knowing too well that when her boyfriend had something to say, it was best to let him say it or else his temper got the best of him. She glanced at the boy at her side and prodded him with her elbow, encouraging him to speak up. Yuri rolled his eyes, clearing his voice to get the older man’s attention.

“Listen, pork cutlet bowl. I know you are unhappy. You held this expression of your pathetic anxiety and sadness, like the face you made the day I met you in the disgusting bathroom after your meltdown.” Yuuri winced slightly at the mention of that embarrassing day, but he kept his eyes on the road and his mouth shut so he could listen. “It’s the girl. Yelena, right? I could tell the moment you mentioned her name, your whole gross eros piggy aura diminished, and there returned the small, fragile, baby you are. Viktor’s annoying face lit up like the sun when he looked at that woman. I know it’s messing with you, man. It would bother me too if a strange woman was stealing my husband away while bearing his fucking child. How did this happen? Why her if it makes you upset? Answer m-”

“Yuri, please stop. Don’t pressure him. He’s upset.” Ana pleaded, resting a hand on her boyfriend’s, who was gripping his own knee in annoyance. He glanced at Ana, his expression immediately softening as he fell silent.

“No, it’s okay, Ana. Everything is fine between me and your uncle, really. I love Yele-”

“You mean  _ VIKTOR _ loves Yelena.” Yuri interrupted.

“Yuri!” Ana chastised, shooting him a glare. Yuuri gave a slight chuckle, trying to brush off the younger Yuri’s words.

“We both love her. I am so happy to be having a child. I welcome Yelena with open arms, and in nine months, towards the end of the Prix, we will have a baby to love.” He forced a smile through the rearview mirror to persuade them.

“Bullshit.” The angsty teen mumbled. “It’s bullshit and you know it, Yuuri. Look, I didn’t like you at first, and I still don’t like you.”

“You love him, Yuri.” Ana chimed in with a giggle.

“Shut up, Ana.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I didn’t like you because Viktor was head over heels for you before he even met you. The problem wasn’t you, the man baby that you are. It was him. I was worried Viktor was going to bulldoze you like he does with everyone else and control your life while you fell apart at his feet because I could tell you were in love with him by the time I even showed up to investigate. I..tolerate..Viktor because he’s been in my life for years now, but I also know how he is. So I can tell that yeah, maybe you do want a baby. You do want to follow Viktor to the ends of this earth like you always do, but I can also tell that things are not going the way you wanted. I can tell that Yelena was not the woman you wanted for this. I can tell you now that you are worried he is falling for her. They spend a lot of time together, right? He probably spoils her. Buys her gifts, goes on lunch dates and walks with her. He probably talks about her twenty four seven. Let me guess, you guys haven’t even fuc-”

“YURI!” Ana intervened, her cheeks bright red.”

“Fine, I bet you guys haven’t ‘made love,’ blegh, since Yelena entered the picture. Am I right? When was the last time you two even spent a whole evening together? I hear from Yakov that you are at the rink a lot. Hell, even I see you from time to time. So tell us the truth, old man. You can’t lie to me, or even Ana. What is going on?” Yuri’s speech had left Yuuri speechless. He sat in the front seat, fingers gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles ached. He could not dare glance back at the teens, as the all familiar heat radiating from his eyes began to burn the lids that blinked over them. His glasses began to take on a light fog, in which he had to wipe them with his fingers like windshield wipers as silent hot tears began to drip down his cheek. 

God, how the embarrassment rose in his chest like flames. That damn vault in his chest kept banging at the door, screaming to be opened because he held the pain in his chest for nearly months now. His glasses became such a mess that he had to pull over on the side of the street, despite being a mere ten minutes from Ana and Yuri’s home. The whole car sat in silence save for the faint sniffles from the older man and the purr of the idle car’s engine. No one spoke, touched, nor bothered, Yuuri as he wept in the front seat, relieving some of the stress he had kept locked up for so long. After a few minutes, he heaved a sigh, wiping his eyes while his glasses rested on his lap. He glanced at the blurred reflection of the two worried looking teens in the backseat. With a knowing look, Yuri spoke.

“Feel a bit better? Are you ready to explain?”

“We are here for you, Yuuri. You are our uncle too, not just Viktor. When you married Viktor, you became blood to me. We love you.” A scoff from Yuri as Ana continued, “And we are here for you no matter what. So please, talk to us.” Yuuri nodded defeatedly, unbuckling his seatbelt as he shut off the car and stared down at his lap.

“The way Viktor shocked you all today was the way he shocked me. You see, it seemed he began to lose interest in skating. He stopped getting on the ice, and eventually stopped watching and helping me on the ice. I ignored it for awhile, knowing Viktor is so sensitive about his career and his will to do whatever he wants. But it got so bad, to the point where I could not focus on my routines because my husband would be wandering elsewhere or watching other people. I thought he lost interest in me too.. Then we got in a big fight, which you know was in every tabloid in the world. That fight was him telling me he wanted to quit skating and begin a family. I wasn’t ready.”

“Did you tell him that?” Anna pressed.

“Not at first. I had to think over things. I am barely twenty six! I still have a few years left in me, in my career. Viktor was always too free spirited. I assumed our marriage was the extent of ‘settling down’ for him. But then I realized, he was so..fatherly. He would be a great dad. Then I fell in love with the idea of Viktor being a father. Then I fell in love with the idea of me being a father. And suddenly all I could think of was our child. US, with our own baby.” Yuuri began to feel relieved though a heavy ache weighed on his heart as he told his story.

“If you were so into it, then what is happening now? Why the tears and this shit parade, piggy? What’s up with that Yelena chick?” Yuri questioned, annoyance resting heavy in his voice. Hearing Yuuri discuss this process was making him pissed at Viktor for doing exactly what Viktor does: think for himself and not for others. He assumed Viktor grew out of that for Yuuri’s sake, but here they were…

“Viktor wanted a surrogate. I did not want to say no because this was originally his idea after all. Then he said he wanted to be the donor. Once again, I could not say no because he wanted this first.” This is when Yuuri began to be apprehensive of telling more, but Yuri would not have it.

“Go on, we are waiting.” Deep breath.

“Well, when we went to look at surrogates at the clinic, I really wanted a Japanese woman for us. If I couldn’t have my DNA in this child, then I wanted at least my ethnicity. I wanted to see what our child could look like.. Russian and Japanese. I thought I would feel more connected to this process and maybe even bond more, not only with the surrogate, but with our future child.”

“So what happened.” Yuri demanded, as if there was no option to answer or not.

“Viktor saw Yelena.. It was like..He fell in love with her at first sight. All he did was babble why this woman was perfect. She was healthy, and beautiful. They shared the same blood type, and she was beautiful. She was Russian, and beautiful. She was mixed and intelligent, and she was beautiful.” Yuuri’s hands began to shake at these words, tears causing his chest to heave as he felt them threaten to pour again.

“That asshole…” Yuri mumbled angrily. Not even Ana could object.

“Well.. Viktor looked so happy..” A sob. “He wanted Yelena so bad.” Sniffle. “I couldn’t say no..I want him to be happy.” Soft wheeze. “I want to be happy. I want kids. I want a family. I want Viktor.” A series of low sobs, causing Yuuri to try and shove the emotions back inside him. He rushed to slam the vault shut before it opened anymore. As he wiped his eyes clear, turning the car back on, Yuri spoke up again.

“And now that idiot is ruining everything by leaving you out and practically cheating on you with this woman. Do you know what they do when you are not around?” With an almost flat tone, the older man replied.

“No. Viktor has been so invested in this woman and not giving me the time of day.. I just spend all my time at the rink. I have been busting my butt to get my routines down pact. Viktor said he wanted to coach me but has not done so ever since. I have been coaching myself. I admit I have been using this season as a way to sort of..shut my emotions out.” Yuuri felt so relieved to be so honest.

“Oh Yuuri.. You need to talk to Viktor. Sort things out. I highly doubt he is cheating on you like my rude boyfriend says. I think Viktor is so excited to finally settle down that he is trying to make this process as smooth for Yelena as possible, since she is the one that will be bearing your child after all. He loves you, trust me. All he has ever talked about for the past three years is about his amazing Yuuri. This is the next step in your life together. Do not shut him out, especially now. You need to be good fathers for your children, and good husbands for each other. Would you like for me to talk to him? Nudge him to realize what is going on?” Bless Ana for being the voice of reason.

“I don’t know, let me think about it. We are here. Go home and don’t do anything you shouldn’t.” Yuuri chuckled, trying to ease the tension of their ride home, which caused Ana to blush and Yuri to look at him in utter disbelief.

“You dirty pig! Don’t tell us what to do! Get inside, Ana. I’m gonna kiss you till my lips fall off!” Yuri ushered his girlfriend out the car who was nearly dying from embarrassment.

“By uncle! We love you! Come get us again, so we can hang out more! Good luck!” With that, the teens were gone. 

Yuuri glanced at the time that blinked from the dashboard:  _ 8:52 PM.  _ Surely it was due to be closed in an hour, but Yuuri knew he could sweet talk the owners to stay as late he needed. He was a famous, gold medalist, figure skater after all - though he hates to use that to his advantage. He pulled out of his niece (in-law’s) driveway and set his destination for the rink. He needed some time to gather his thoughts after the emotional rollercoaster he just endured. It wasn’t his  _ fault _ that “time” ended up being three and a half hours, plus the half hour drive home. It wasn’t his  _ fault  _ his emotionally distressed and incredibly pissed husband would be sitting on the couch, in the dark, with a sleeping Makkachin on his lap, waiting for him when he walked through the door at one in the morning.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuuri drops Anastasiya and Yurio off at their apartment Ana is left with no other choice than to tell her uncle to stop being an idiot, she had no idea that it would spark the not-so-newlyweds first ever major argument. Will this be the end of it all? Or will they make up? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really fucking long, but its good. Katsudon and I actually literally wrote this whole chapter in just a little over two hours. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of our excellent choice of Russian insults Bonus points if you know what it means *Eyebrow waggle*

Anastasiya knew that she had promised Yuuri that she wouldn’t tell Viktor anything until she had word from him that it was okay to be the voice of god in their relationship. She took out her phone as soon as she watched Yuuri’s car pull from the driveway of their apartment. “Do you think he’s going to be okay Yura?” Anastasiya asked gently, truly worried about her uncle. “And you really crossed a line with all that name calling, he’s already really torn up about everything that’s been going on! He doesn’t need you barking at him all the time.” Ana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and shook his head, “He needed me to do that, he wouldn’t have let go of all that pent up emotions had I not. You know you do the same thing Anastasiya. You say that he isn’t blood but I’ve never met two people more similar to that piggy than you.” 

Anastasiya raised an eyebrow and walked over. She wasn’t very menacing, standing at a mere four, eleven. “Does that mean that part of you loves Yuuri?” She purred, making his face grow bright red. 

“Damn you.” He growled.

“That’s for telling me to shut up in the car.” She said as she started dialling a number on her cell. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked, looking at her.

“Viktor! Hi! I know I just left, but I called to tell you something.” She said, trying to think of a way to avoid him being  _ furious _ with her. Yuri gave her a confused expression, but a worried one. Ana knew better than to go behind anyone’s back, but to go behind Yuuri’s back and call Viktor after he explicitly said don’t. She was going to get herself in a world of emotional trauma. 

When Viktor received a phone call from Anastasiya he was worried, he was going to let it go to voicemail when he saw his phone screen light up. What could she have wanted? She had just left. “Called to tell me something? What’s so important?” He asked. “No one is hurt are they?!” he asked immediately. 

“Physically… no. Everyone’s okay. Mentally and emotionally however.” She said, letting out a weak hearted chuckle. 

“Did… Yuri break up with you?” He asked as Anastasiya put it on speaker. 

“Fuck that!” Yuri snapped. “Is there something wrong with you that you can’t see the place you’ve put your own husband in? I always knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t think you were this stupid!” Yuri snapped again.

“He told us a lot of stuff in the car Vitya.” Anastasiya said gently. “I wouldn’t leave until he told us, and Yura yelled at him and… I’m sorry Viktor. But I don’t think you’ve really talked to him much about this process have you? Did you even consider his feelings?”

Viktor felt as though he was being ambushed by the teens. What the hell did they know that he didn’t? “Are you saying that Yuuri doesn’t really actually want to have a child with me?” He asked, sounding almost hurt. 

“No you idiot he just wants to not be left out of this decision. Did you ever stop to ask what Yuu-chan wants?” Anastasiya offered. “Did you ever ask him if maybe he wanted to be the donor parent? Or if he had noticed anyone that would be a good surrogate for you and him? Did you ever think that Yuu-chan might have wanted someone who he could see himself in since the child won’t really be his?!” Anastasiya was a little heated at this point, she was angry at Yuuri for putting her in this spot and she was mad at Viktor for not being  _ able to read his own husband! _ “It’s not my job as your guys’ niece to be the word of what’s right and wrong between you two Vitya. Yuuri practically begged me not to talk to you but how could I not since you’re being such an arrant....” Yuri watched his girlfriend, who was red in the face as she searched her entire language to find a bad enough name to call her uncle. “ _ Hooy morzhovy, _ ” Yuri blinked a few times, did… Ana just…?

The line was quiet and soon it went dead. Anastasiya let out a few harsh pants and threw her phone at the floor. “You know what you called him right?” Yuri asked carefully. 

“I know what I said Yuratchka!” She snarled and let out a huff. He held up his hands in defense, before walking over to her and giving her a hug. 

“Come on, it’s out of our control now, let’s go take a shower and go to sleep, what do you say?”  He asked in a tone he wouldn’t ever use in front of anyone else. Anastasiya sniffled and nodded. No words were exchanged between the two as they went to relax. Leaving her phone in the middle of the kitchen floor. 

 

The entirety of their flat was engrossed in darkness aside from the yellow light from a salt lamp Anastasiya and Yurio had bought them as a wedding gift. Makkachin lay sleeping on the couch with his head on Viktor’s lap. Occasionally Viktor would check his phone to check the time. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open. He watched as his husband sauntered in from the outside. “I think we need to talk.” Viktor said, trying to keep the anger and hurt from his voice.

Yuuri tried to slip into the quiet home in case Viktor was asleep, but the gruff, yet tired voice of his husband in the dark made him jolt. This tone caused Yuuri’s feet to nearly cement to the ground, a knowing light bulb blinking over his head as he thought,  _ Dammit Ana.  _ As exhausted and emotionally drained as he was, Yuuri refused to show weakness in front of Viktor, not wanting to seem vulnerable as he knew the moment Viktor would show empathy, Yuuri would unravel at his feet. He quietly shut the door behind him, dropping his keys on the nearby counter before flipping the light switch on.

“Is there a reason you are sitting in the dark? You aren’t even in your sleeping clothes yet.” Yuuri spoke with a forced nonchalance, trying to avoid the inevitable topic that loomed over the room. 

How could Yuuri be so calm? Why wasn’t he showing any sort of emotion. He seemed so  _ neutral _ and that wasn’t at all the kind of person Yuuri Katsuki was.. Is. “How could I sleep?” Viktor asked. “How could I even think about sleep? Where have you been? You left here with Anastasiya and Yuri at eight thirty Yuuri. Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” Of course this wasn’t all a lie, he had a feeling he knew where his husband was; but all in all he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. 

Viktor had spent all night planning this talk in his head, writing notes down on his phone, rehearsing to Makka, trying not to get too overwhelmed. He felt as though Yuuri had been lying to him for weeks. All he wanted was to know the truth, all he wanted was to make sure that Yuuri was as much a part of this as he was. That’s what he wanted, even if it wasn’t how he had been acting in the recent days.

Yuuri flinched slightly at Viktor’s tone, knowing fully well this would happen. He could have been responsible and let his husband know he would stay out, but with the way he was feeling, he felt as if his absence would mean nothing. Little did he know that was far from the truth, yet he shoved that thought down. Trying to maintain that monotone, Yuuri began to mindlessly wander the livingroom, his anxiety starting to peek through. “Well, Viktor. I was out. Do I need to explain further? You know me, don’t you? I would expect you to know where I go when I need time to myself. Or maybe, because you haven’t been there with me in months, it slipped your mind.” As he spoke, Yuuri’s voice shook a bit, annoyance and fear pushing through, but he tried his best to swallow it. He could foresee the argument that he had triggered, but fights always meant tears. In this instance, Yuuri did what he could to be as snarky as he could to mask his pain. He thought that if he brushed it off enough, Viktor would just give in for the night and worry about it another time, like he has done with everything else lately. 

Viktor’s gaze bore down on the anxious man. To avoid meeting that intensity and root himself to prevent further fidgeting, Yuuri kneeled down, beckoning the curious poodle that silently watched them interact. He began to pet the now excited dog, who was licking and welcoming Yuuri home. That small moment of sweetness caused Yuuri to speak to Makka, though the words were not as sweet. “Awe, did you miss me, baby? At least someone did.. At least you notice when I am gone or upset, Makka. Unlike some people.”

Viktor could feel his heart stinging at every word said by his husband, his lover. What was Yuuri’s problem with him tonight? Why wouldn’t Yuuri just talk to him? There was no hiding the pain in his eyes, or the hurt in his voice? Why was Yuuri acting like Yurio? Why was he being so cold? His heart was shattering at every word that they exchanged. “Why wouldn’t you call me?” He asked. “I waited for you to call me.” He said. Makkachin was the one who always brought them together when life or an argument tore them apart. He would whine or howl until one or both of them was in the same room. 

Viktor was visibly shaking, he was angry and he was hurt, this was a terrible combination. “Yuuri…” He said softly. He wasn’t going to let this go. He was going to confront him about it, tonight, at one in the morning he didn’t care if he had to scream and fight with him it was better now than never at all.  _ No. Now is not the time to be gentle with him. _ He thought to himself. “Yuuri.” He said, his voice a little stiffer. “Quit avoiding this! You have to talk to me eventually. Nothing you’re going to say is going to upset me. It’s the words you aren’t speaking that’s upsetting me the most. Why are you shutting me out!?” Viktor asked, trying not to raise his voice, but failing miserably.

Yuuri froze in his position on the floor with Makka as his husband’s voice began to rise, bouncing off the walls of their home. Viktor knew too well that Yuuri could not handle getting yelled at, so hearing the frustration in his husband’s voice caused a deep ache in his chest. He slowly stood up, “Go to bed Makka. Go on, baby.” Upon his orders, Makkachin huffed slightly, giving his owners a final look before pawing his way to the bedroom. Yuuri watched him go to avoid looking at Viktor, “I am exhausted. My feet are killing me, so I need some rest. Let us talk about this another time.” He attempted to pass his furious husband, feeling the heated aura radiate off his body. Right as he tried to pass, Viktor took a sidestep, blocking Yuuri’s path. He didn’t have to say a word for Yuuri to know he could not escape this time.

Yuuri took a step back, eyes focused at his shoes. Taking a deep breath to try and recollect himself, Yuuri finally spoke up. “Fine. You want to talk, then lets talk. Do you know how inconsiderate you are, Viktor? When I put that damn ring on you finger, it was because of how considerate you were. Because you were the first person who broke me down and opened me up, and actually listened to me! Because you pushed me to become a better person, and love me for my flaws. For all the goddamn moments I am a massive child and cry over every small thing! You helped me grow up and be who I am. I love you, do you not get that? Yet, in the last couple months, you have acted like my existence means nothing to you. Be honest, Viktor. Do you want to have kids because you love me and actually want a family with me? Or are you already becoming tired of me? Searching for someone new? And don’t you dare tell me you have no idea what I am talking about, because guess what? That oh-so amazing woman you just adore, has seen you more in the last few months than I have. And we live together! Does that not ring any fucking bells in your head?” Yuuri’s face grew a bright red, his whole body shaking as tears pooled at the base of his eyelashes. He cursed at himself as he heard the creaking of the vault door open. It was too late. The flood gates have broken and out came everything he has bitten back. “You have not ONCE asked me if I am okay! You have not ONCE asked me what I wanted! You just keep telling me what you want and guilting me if I think otherwise. And I sit here and let it happen because I want to be happy with you! I want this kid too, but this baby isn’t even mine! Does it feel mine to you? Cause it just seems that this baby is yours and Yelena’s.”

Yuuri was practically hyperventilating at this point, a small whine passing his lips before a deep sob ruptured from his chest. The distraught man turned his back to his husband, pulling his glasses off with one hand while furiously wiping at his endless tears with the other. It was a huge sense of relief to admit these things, but it opened previously sealed wounds in Yuuri’s heart, making his chest feel heavy. He tried to silence his cries to hear if his husband was going to fire back at him, knowing he must have pushed a million buttons in the Russian man’s temper. 

It was no secret that Viktor had a temper, what Russian didn’t. He’d seen his niece’s temper today after being called… well what she called him. He didn’t want to believe Anastasiya. He didn’t want to think that after all this time she had been telling him the truth. That she made Yuuri spill the beans to her after a ten minute car ride. His niece. His brother’s daughter. This girl was the entire reason he wanted to start a family. When he saw how happy Dimitri had been when he had Anastasiya that was what started everything. He got the poodle, but that didn’t fill his want or need to be a father. He then met Yuuri, drunk off champagne and adorable as ever, they fell in love, got married. This was the last step, the family. This was all Viktor has ever wanted. He listened to all of Yuuri’s words, but he was still so mad. He was beyond mad at this point, his entire aura was dark and angry. “Why have you waited this long to tell me! Of course I wanted this child with you. All I have ever wanted since Anastasiya was born was to meet someone and be as happy as my big brother was with his wife! I’ve always wanted a child. This was the only thing in my life that has been a constant!” Viktor felt angry tears well in his eyes. “Men and women come and go, but you’ve been here. I’ve never felt love for anyone but you Yuuri!” How dare he make the accusation that he wanted to be with someone else. “From the day I met you when you were drunk off your ass at that stupid gala all I ever wanted was to marry you, and have kids with you! Not just one or two. But no leave it to you to think you know what I want from you! Here’s what I want from you Yuuri!” Viktor’s breathing was getting heavier. His eyes were full of tears. “If you have a problem come to me about it! Not my sixteen year old niece!” 

Viktor was proud, he was too proud to admit that he fucked up, he couldn’t bring it to himself. He admitted it to himself and this was definitely not how he had envisioned this conversation going at all. He wanted all of Anastasiya’s words to be lies to try and get them to talk about things. He always promised himself, no matter what happened he wouldn’t strike anyone. He’d remembered what had happened one time when he was babysitting Ana, she was just four years old and she had hid in a closet for a half an hour to play a prank on Viktor, he was so angry and worried that he had lost her and he had hit her. He couldn’t bear to think about that. He couldn’t imagine doing that ever again. He was just a kid himself at the time. 

“Yuuri.” He said, trying to keep his voice calm. Maybe it was time to let go of his pride. “All I wanted was for you to be happy… but you spent so much time skating, and I know I’m supposed to be your coach and I’m sorry that I’ve been lacking in that department. I don’t love Yelena, it was never about her.  _ Ever _ , I’m sorry that you’ve been feeling that way.” He said genuinely apologetic. “But I just wanted Yelena to be comfortable. It isn’t easy giving up your body for nine months, to anyone boyfriend, family member, close friend, let alone a stranger.” Viktor said. “I-I never wanted to hurt you  _ lyubimiy _ .” He whispered. He hated fighting with anyone. Let alone Yuuri. 

Nothing terrified Yuuri more than hearing the pure rage dripping from his husband’s tongue. He still could not bring himself to look at Viktor, fear completely throwing his emotions in a loop. Hearing his husband yell at him in return made him want to just walk away and curl into bed, soaking his pillow in tears. He was good at running from situations and using his bed as his shelter, but as much as it tempted him now, he could not walk away from his husband.

Once Viktor’s tone softened, nearly pleading with Yuuri, he realized he was slowly drifting towards his lover. With every apologetic word Viktor spoke, Yuuri’s walls crumbled and his heart melted. “Viktor,  _ wa watashi no sekai da yo.  _ You know that right? Listen.. It is time for me to start crunching for the season. You may think I am too invested in skating, but you realize that..It’s my career. There’s only another month before it all begins. Did you know that? You abandoned my career once you abandoned yours, and that is killing me. You know..” Yuuri sighed quietly, reflecting on everything his husband just said to him. “I think I understand. You want a family with me. You want to make this a smooth process for everyone, including Yelena because you are right. She is giving her body for our benefit. It’s just..you left me out of the picture. I felt so alone, so neglected, I had no other choice but drive all of my emotions into my routines.” He let out a weak chuckle. “I perfected Love On Ice.. It tells the story of how I fell in love with you, Viktor.” 

With each word, yuuri drifted closer and closer to his husband, until their chests rested against each others. Yuuri finally fell apart into Viktor once he felt the warmth embrace around his waist. “Viktor, please.. Stop shutting me out and I will stop as well. Make me feel welcomed. I want to feel like a father too..” Their eyes met for a moment and silence fell between the couple, the tension easing into an unworded forgiveness. As peace fell between them, Yuuri’s red, watery, eyes perked up. “Viktor! My free skate is the Love On Ice, but I think I know what to name my short program.. Well, sort of.” Yuuri beamed with an exhausted smile at his curious lover. “It has to wait until Yelena is far enough for us to learn the baby’s sex.” Yuuri did not let his husband voice his curiosity at this strange remark by silencing him with a gentle kiss on the lips. “But let us not worry about that now, Vitya. For now, let us forgive and move on, okay? I can not risk losing you, especially at a time like this.  _ Ai shiteru yo.” _

Viktor looked at Yuuri when he finally offered to let this all go. To forgive and move on. Viktor held Yuuri tightly and let tears fall from his eyes onto Yuuri’s shoulder and he let out a few weak shudders. “I love you too Yuuri. I love you so much.” He whispered gently and kissed his forehead lovingly. “I promise you, with all of my heart and soul to make this more about us. But I don’t want you to ever think that I could leave you Yuuri… and next time, if you’re worried about something I’m doing. Come to me, not my niece. She has her own life to worry about…” He said, stroking Yuuri’s cheek, lovingly and gently. “Come on, do you want to have a shower or just go to bed?” He asked. “I know you said your feet were sore, let me give you a foot massage…” It was the least Viktor could do for being a royal asshole these last few months. “Well my love? What do you say?” He asked gently.

Yuuri let out a shaky chuckle, the familiar sweet smile that Viktor was used to finally lighting up the whole room. He nodded, giving his eyes a final wipe before putting his glasses back on to view his husband more clearly. “Yes, Vitya. All of the above. How could I say no to some pre-bed pampering.” They shared yet another intimate moment before Yuuri led his husband away, turning off the living room lights. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, flashbacks, more information given on Yelena Find out how she and Yuri have grown closer over the last few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT OF FLASH BACKS, I'M REALLY FUCKING LAZY I'M SORRY I'VE WORKED ALMOST 40 HOURS THIS WEEK ALONE AND ITS ONLY THURSDAY HOLD ME
> 
> ~Chick

**October 2017**

No one could have ever imagined how fast Yuuri and Yelena would have grown to love each other. Within two weeks of his and Viktor’s fight Yuuri and Yelena were going on shopping dates, laughing with each other and joking. It turned out that they actually had a plethora of things in common, more than just their love for Viktor. It turns out that growing up they both had a hard time with keeping weight off. She showed him baby pictures of her as a chunky little kid. It wasn’t until high school where she had learned to keep it off.  It was over dinner that Yuuri and Yelena really got to know each other, he remembered the day fondly as they watched Anastasiya and Yurio skate from the bleachers.

 

_ Yuuri picked her up at seven o’clock sharp, to be to the restaurant by eight. The two of them were dressed in plain clothes, which was lucky enough, Yuuri was glad that she wasn’t dressed up, he wasn’t sure what people would think. They went to an american themed restaurant. Yuuri held the door for her and their waitress thought that they were dating. He of course couldn’t speak Russian so she ordered their food for them and they sat and talked. It turned out that they had more in common then Yuuri first thought. She may have the same blood type as Viktor but she and Yuuri were the same age, they had almost the same personality types as well. She was a ball of anxiety, just like Yuuri, only probably not as bad.  _

_ When she was younger she dealt with weight problems just like he had, and it was from there that Yuuri didn’t seem so closed around her.  “So who’s your favourite person, aside from Viktor?” Yelena asked, looking at Yuuri as he twiddled his thumbs, trying to figure out how to talk to her, figure out what to say.  _

_ When she asked him who is favourite person was he looked at her, “aside from Viktor?” He wondered aloud. “That would have to be my mother I guess. She’s really sweet, and such a good cook, she’s my number one fan. She’s really supportive of me and my marriage to Viktor. She was so happy when I came out to her. Apparently when he kissed me in front of the cameras, she didn’t even flip, or scream like most of my friends back home.” He laughed softly. _

_ “That’s hilarious, my mom is my all time favourite person, she sounds just like your mom, speaking of which, her name is Hiroko?” She asked. “I’m sorry if I butchered the name a little bit, my Japanese is not good, at all.” She said. _

_ “That’s like me with Russian, I’ve lived in Moscow for two years and I’m not fluent, I know just cute nicknames, how to say hello, friend, husband, goodbye, and some curse words I don’t know the meaning to that I’ve heard Yurio use.” He said with a soft laugh.  _

_ “So you’re Japanese, the name Yuri in Russian is kind of like ‘light’ and my name in English is Sun Rays, so in a sense are names are really quite similar, I think this is destiny Yuuri Katsuki.” She said with a boisterous laugh. Yuuri looked at her, and the more and more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It was perfect, he wondered if Viktor knew this when he made the decision. Had Viktor done that and it would make this whole situation a million times better.  _

_ By the end of the night, the two of them were laughing and joking with each other, teasing each other and seemed to be genuinely enjoying each other’s company. Yuuri no longer saw her as a threat, but more like a sister. In fact seeing her she really reminded him of home. “I think you, Vitya and I need to visit Hasetsu, you’d love my mother and I know she’d love you.” Yuuri finally said, as if this was his moment where he really truly began welcoming her into the family. “I’ve told them all about how Vitya and I are doing this, but they want to meet you and they want to see Viktor again, so what do you say? Maybe when you’re further along?” He asked. _

_ “I’d love that Yuuri! I’d love that a lot!”  _

 

Yelena acted like a mother to everyone, constantly struggling to keep everyone’s spirits high. It had been a rough few months and Viktor had seen little to none of his niece and her infamous  _ Ice Tiger _ of a boyfriend. Yelena however would watch everyone’s practices of their individual skating. They were at the arena today, Yelena wore a heavy sweater and a pair of mittens as she watched in the stands. She had brought everyone’s lunches with her. 

“This is all wrong!” Yakov barked at the couple. “That lift was wrong Yuratchka, you know better than this!” Yuri looked to his partner and sighed, “do you even know what you’re doing?! No because you only think of yourself Yuratchka.” Ana chewed her lip as she leaned on Yuri for support. She was exhausted from the constant drilling of routines. She had her own free skate and short program to worry about, let alone her pair skate and ice dance routines with Yuri, not to mention an extra exhibition skate just in case. She was tired and her feet were sore. 

“I’m doing this just as Lilia showed me you bastard!” Yuri snapped. Yakov looked as though he were about to retort back, or yell at Anastasiya. “We’re both working hard, shut up this is supposed to be about our love for each other.” Anastasiya blinked a few times and smiled. She didn’t have to breathe a word to him about how happy he made her. “We’re going to take a break, let that stupid piggy have the ice.” Yuri lifted Anastasiya off her feet and skated towards the exit. 

“Yuri! Ana! I brought your lunch!” Yelena called from the bleachers. Anastasiya smiled when she and Yuri came off the ice and as her uncles stood off the ice while the zamboni cleaned the ice. Ana was the snow princess, no matter what she was doing, or how dry the ice was she always managed to pull up and make so much snow with her blades. 

“I love you Yuuri~” Viktor said softly as he watched the zamboni leave the ice and the workers in uniform shovel the snow the zamboni left into buckets. “Dasvidaniya!” Viktor chimed happily as the males walked off the ice. Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a few gentle words to each other before Yuuri took the ice. Anastasiya and Yuri walked up to where Yelena sat with a basket of food for the skaters once they had changed into sneakers. 

“Yakov has been really hard on you two lately.” Yelena announced as music started playing overhead. “He yelled at Ana yesterday, did you even sleep last night, I saw all your posts on Instagram last night. You were here until almost three in the morning.” Yelena offered. Anastasiya opened up the basket and fished out hers and Yuri’s lunches, handing his to him. 

“I just want to be ready..” Anastasiya said tiredly as she watched her uncle move confidently across the ice. Yuuri was competing in the  _ Rostelecom cup _ and  _ Skate America _ . Yuri was skating at the  _ NHK cup _ , and at  _ de internationaux de France,  _ and his pair skate with Anastasiya at the  _ Rostelecom Cup _ . Anastasiya was skating at the  _ Rostelecom Cup _ and  _ The Cup Of China _ . The Rostelecom Cup was just a few weeks away and now she felt like she was not at all ready. How could she be when she had a hard time keeping track of what jumps go where and what’s a lutz and what is supposed to be a loop or toe loops. She was losing her mind over little things and she was overwhelmed with how difficult her programs were. Despite the fact they were competing against each other, Anastasiya and Mila were the best of friends, Mila was teaching Ana how to keep her balance when jumping with her hands in the air. 

_ It’s all about the points, the more complicated the entrance the better the base value and the higher the score. With both hands in the air during the beginnings and exits of the jumps then you get a higher score.  _  Ana spoke to herself in her head while watching Yuuri perfectly execute his entire jump sequence. She wasn’t focused on the music overhead, she wasn’t focused on anything. 

 

Yuuri was skating across the ice, he could feel so free on the ice. He loved the way the skates sounded as they glided across the ice. That specific sound that really helped relieve him of any thoughts. “Well done Yuuri!” Viktor cooed and hugged Yuuri as he came closer to him. “I’m so happy! You’ve done so well on your own!” He said and kissed him. 

“You did really great out there Yuuri!” Yelena cheered from the bleachers. 

“Yeah whatever piggy I guess that was okay.” Yurio scoffed. Yuuri looked to his second biggest supporter on and off the ice  _ aside from his family and Viktor of course _ , but she was silent. “Ana?” Yurio looked at his girlfriend who sat in silence, eating in a trance. 

“ _ Kotenok?” _ Yurio said worriedly. She had been up for almost three nights with little to no sleep. 

“It was really good Yuuri! I mean it uncle!” Anastasiya said sweetly, “I’m just thinking, I’m sorry I was late to the support wagon!” Yuuri sighed with relief and took back to the ice to run it through yet another time. He had gotten it near perfect. Everyone was so proud of how far he had come over the years, especially Viktor. Viktor couldn’t help smiling. He was so unbelievably proud of his husband. 

“I think Ana and I are going home, we’ll see you both tomorrow.” Yurio said worriedly. “Do you mind if we take the lunches home Yelena?” 

Yelena shook her head and smiled, “Not at all! You can drop them off tomorrow Yurio. I don’t mind!” Yelena said gently as she watched Anastasiya and Yurio close their lunches and leave the arena. She watched the boys give each other love and support and she walked down towards Viktor, “So the ultrasound is tomorrow Viktor.” She said. “We finally get to figure out what we’re all having.”

“I hope it’s a girl.” Viktor said. “I remember the day that Ana was born, she was too cute, she smiled so brightly, I don’t ever even remember her crying. If we have a girl, Yuuri and I’ve decided on the name Nika, what do you think?” Viktor asked.

“I’ll tell you the same thing that I told Yuuri, I love it.” Yelena responded, wearing a grin. 

“He told you? When?” He asked curiously. 

 

_ Yelena and Yuuri were out on a walk, while Viktor was out of town, visiting with his family who had stopped in to see Anastasiya and Yurio. “So this is the first time we’ve actually spent some time together right?” Yuuri asked the young woman. Yelena tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded. She had always felt like Yuuri really didn’t like her that much.  _

_ “Have you and Vitya decided on any names for your baby?” She asked, not really wanting to step on any toes. “I think it’s a girl. I know it is really early on, but this is how I felt last time I was a surrogate and gave birth to a girl.” Yelena explained; trying to put her thoughts into words.  _

_ “Well, if it’s a boy, we want to name him Dimitri, that’s Vitya’s older brother’s name,” He explained. “That’s actually who he’s visiting right now.” Yuuri said with a smile. “He’s in town to watch Anastasiya skate, he wants to come and stay until the Rostelecom cup, but he has a business to run. So he’s here for a week with Ana’s mom and then he’ll come back in a couple months to see her win gold.” Yuuri said. _

_ “You’re really confident in her abilities, is she really that good?” She asked. _

_ “One of the best for her age, this is only her second year as a senior, Anastasiya took silver at last year’s Grand Prix. I’ve never seen Viktor more proud of her than he was last year.” He said with a chuckle.  _

_ “What do you think?” Yelena asked.  _

_ “I think that Anastasiya is as overconfident as Yurio is. But she’s also humble about it, do you understand what I mean?” _

_ “I’m not sure I follow, elaborate?” _

_ “I mean, when Anastasiya gets on the ice, makes her first round and stops to begin her program, no matter what it is she always has an aura of confidence and freshness. You can’t help but stare. She’s known Yurio for most of their lives, but they’ve only been together since his first year as a senior.” _

_ “I think he’s been rubbing off on her, she called Viktor a ‘ _ _ Hooy morzhovy’ I’m still not completely sure what it means exactly.”  _

_ “Walrus penis. She called him a walrus penis. That’s golden.” Yelena scoffed softly. “She seems like a sweet girl, I couldn’t imagine what would set her off to go so far as to call her uncle such a vulgar name.”  _

_ “She was furious because Viktor isn’t very…. _ observant _ , if you know what I mean.”  _

_ “He seems pretty oblivious, I know what you mean.” Yelena laughed sweetly and felt Yuuri place his hand against hers. _

_ “I’m sorry for the way I treated you before, I just thought Vitya had a lot of ulterior motives and I was at a loss in my life. It was really rough on me but I’m happy that we’re spending time together.” He said with a gleaming smile. _

 

“It was a while back, just after we announced my pregnancy actually.” Yelena said with a smile. “Do you think Anastasiya reached a block?” She asked, almost abruptly. “Her father is coming to watch her skate in a big competition as a senior, I know this is her second year, but… did he come to see any of her competitions last year?” She asked. 

“No, Dimitri is a really busy man, he works a lot and has to travel throughout Europe and the Americas so last year he was on business trips. That’s part of the reason that Ana lives in Moscow instead of St. Petersburg now.” He said watching his husband skate. Viktor watched carefully as Yuuri landed a quadruple lutz perfectly. “You should learn different ways to make your jumps worth more points Yuuri. Anastasiya raises one or both arms, it’s a feminine way of doing things, but how do you think Yurio shattered my record two years ago?” He asked.

Yuuri listened as he finished his program for a third time. “We’ve been here all day why don’t we go out and do something fun?” Yuuri offered. “Just the three of us, we could go see a movie or something?”

“I have been craving popcorn with butter and chocolate for like a couple days, let’s go!” Yelena cheered. There was the downfall of pregnancy, the cravings, weird cravings too. Yuuri would never forget the time she spent the night.

 

_ “Are you comfortable?” Viktor asked gently, candles strewn throughout the flat. She seemed comfortable but he wanted to make sure. He was so worried she was uncomfortable, he was always told to not go near Victoriya when she was pregnant with Ana so he felt that way with Yelena. He knew every little thing that went wrong with the mother could have some effect on the baby. The power had gone out due to a severe storm beating down outside.  _

_ “Vitya I’m fine, I just am worried about Makka, he doesn’t seem to like the thunder.” She said as the thunder rumbled outside and a flash of lightning lit the sky. Makkachin yelped in fear and curled up next to Yelena on the pull out couch.  _

_ “Can I get you anything?” Viktor asked gently. Yuuri came out from a his and Viktor’s bedroom with more candles, a deck of cards and his cell phone, with its fully charged battery.  _

_ “Actually yeah, I really would like pickles… pickles and strawberries. And chocolate oh my god definitely chocolate.” Yelena said.  _

_ “T-Together!?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. He’d heard things about pregnant people, they really did have strange cravings. He was away in America when Yuuko was pregnant with Axel, Lutz, and Loop so he had never really experienced any kind of pregnancy cravings. Meanwhile Viktor went to explore the kitchen pantry. He found chocolate hazelnut spread, some strawberries from the fridge, and some pickles from the fridge. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and sauntered back into the living room.  _

_ Yuuri was sitting with Yelena on the bed with a small board on between them. “Want to play cards or something Vitya?” He asked.  _

_ “Definitely!” He said.  _

_ The next morning came and the three of them were all asleep on the couch with Makkachin at the end of the bed, all sleeping soundly. They awoke from the sound of Yurio entering their flat, complaining about something or other.  _

 

“Alright, to the movies then?” Viktor said and kissed his husband, and reaching for Yelena’s hand. 

“Let’s go!”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chickadee Chapter; more hints at a new relationship. It's been several months, Viktor and Yuuri find out that they're having a little girl. Her name will be Nikita. His short program represents his love for his family. It's the Grand Prix Finals.
> 
> New Characters: Leo, Seung-Gil, Otabek, Phichit, and Guang Hong will make an appearance next chapter! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after several days we're finally finished this chapter, I am sorry it took so long, but I've been incredibly sick and Katsu has been busy with Graduation,

**December 2017 Nagoya Japan**

“Welcome one and all to the ISU Figure Skating Grand Prix Finals day two, yesterday we watched the women’s short program and saw some new records being made, and setting the bar high for our men skaters. I want you all to welcome fan favourite Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, after his marriage with Viktor Nikiforov many things has changed with Katsuki’s skating, now that he’s starting a family who knows what to expect. I’m Hasashi Morooka and beside me is legend Johnny Weir and Oda Nobunari.”

Viktor stood with Yelena at his side, she was five months pregnant and they found out just last month that they were having a girl, the spare bedroom had been turned into a full blown nursery, pastel colours decorated the walls and everything they had was owl themed. Viktor and Yuuri spent most of their time off the ice decorating, making sure everything was perfect, they had a rocking chair for Yelena when she came to visit, they had even started baby proofing the house, despite the fact that Yelena still had a few months until Nikita was born. 

__ “He’s skating to a song composed by an old friend of his from the states, Ketty Abelashvili, She’s also composed Yuri on Ice and the music he used last year. His short program is called Love on Ice, telling the story of how his relationship with Viktor has been.”

 

“Davai!” Anastasiya cheered from the stands. “Good luck Yuuri.” She mumbled softly, watching nervously. She had been worried about his jump composition. 

Viktor looked at his husband and gave him a gentle kiss, “Alright. You have this in the bag Yuuri, I believe in you.” he said gently, before pressing a kiss to the golden band around his finger. “Davai.” He said before looking to yelena. 

“Davai!” She said cheerfully.

Yuuri took to the ice and Viktor took Yelena’s hands in worry, he was worried about his daring jump composition. 

“He has a daring five quads in his program, this has only been done successfully by Nathan Chen.” Morooka explained

Yuuri took a deep breath, looking down at the ice beneath his skates, he hadn’t heard anything at this point, it wasn’t until a thickly accented voice came from above him, he looked up past the blinding lights, “Davai you stupid piggy!” Yuri shouted from beside Anastasiya. Yuuri smiled brightly and started to skate. Anastasiya was holding her boyfriend’s hand, she was so nervous for her uncle and yet the way he moved about the ice it gave off an air of confidence. “That’s right.” Yuri said softly. 

“His first quad comes in a triple quad combination. Let’s see if he nails this.” There was a moment of silence from Hisashi. Anastasiya watched her uncle’s footwork. He was moving about perfectly. “Triple loop, quadruple toe, double toe! That’s more than he had planned to do!” Hisashi boasted. 

 

Back in Hasetsu, Hiroko, Toshiya, Yuuko, Nishigori, and the triplets were in shock. “What is he doing Daddy?!” Axel asked loudly, watching the television. 

“I-I don’t know!” 

 

Yuuri smirked as he spun out the jumps. He didn’t have any reasoning, his composition was challenging enough, he didn’t need to make it harder on himself by adding jumps where he didn’t need to. He was just happy that he had good stamina. 

“Yuuri what are you doing?” Viktor wondered aloud. 

Yuri sat back in his seat until he saw Otabek wandering around near them, Anastasiya stood up, and ran up to the Kazakhstani and pulled him up, “we have some of the best seats in the house, come on.” She whispered softly as she sat back down beside Yuri. Otabek sat down on Yuri’s other side.  

“How have you both been?” Otabek asked gently. 

“Shh please, this is my uncle.” Ana begged softly.

“It’s a quad-flip! No hand on the ice this time around! Way to go!” Hisashi cheered. Anastasiya was watching in awe, she’d seen really awesome short programs, but this had to be Yuuri’s best. 

“With his hands raised like that it raises the point value, this is a move typically done by women, but we’ve seen it done by talented male skaters, such as Yuri Plisetsky.” Oda said. Anastasiya nudged Yuri and smiled. They didn’t need words anymore, they spoke with their eyes, their posture and expressions. 

“Although we’ve seen the end of Viktor, I don’t believe we have seen the end of Yuuri by any means, Don’t you think guys?” Johnny questioned. 

“No Johnny I don’t think that we have.” Oda agreed. “This feels like a new beginning, much like his family I would suppose, which is exactly what this program is all about.” 

“His next combination comes with three quads in a row.” Morooka said. “It’s a daring move, this is the end of his program, no one would dare put this many quads in a row, this close to the end of their programs.”

“If I know Yuuri like I think I do, I don’t think he’ll have any issue with this.” Oda pointed out. 

“Quadruple axel, quadruple lutz, and there it is, his last quad, it’s a loop. An axel, a lutz and a loop.” Anastasiya’s jaw hung open, she couldn’t believe what was happening around her. Yuuri stopped, and the music ended. “What a stunning and unbelievable performance from Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!” Hisashi cheered. Now it’s time to wait for the scores. 

 

Anastasiya ran down to the kiss and cry where Viktor was already sitting. “Uncle Yuuri!” Anastasiya cried as she hugged him. “That was amazing! I’m so proud of you! That’s the best program I’ve ever seen! Ketty did such a good job on the song, and you! You were so amazing!” Anastasiya said cheerfully. Yuuri was still out of breath, but he had enough energy to thank Anastasiya for her kind words. 

“I’m so proud of you Yuuri, I was so worried about your composition, but it was amazing, I’m beyond proud.” Viktor said, with a nod of agreement from Yelena who was incredibly shocked. 

They looked up at the scoreboard, as Anastasiya gave Yuuri back his glasses which she had been keeping safe. Yuuri was worried about his score, he couldn’t believe how incredible that went, he thought that he would have screwed up at least once. 

“Ladies and gentleman you’re looking at a new record from Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov! A whopping 120.68!” Hisashi bolstered. Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly and kissed his husband. Anastasiya hugged her uncles and Yelena gave him a huge hug from behind. 

Nikita gave a few kicks to also show her support for her father. Yelena laughed softly when Yuuri flinched. He forgot how weird that sensation was. “Whoops!” Yelena laughed. “Even Nika is proud of her Daddy,” Yelena said softly. 

Yuri had followed her downstairs, although he wasn’t as fast, he still made it in time, Phichit was up next, and then Yuri was. They moved from the kiss and cry once Yuuri had his air back. Anastasiya smiled hugely looking at Phichit who was getting ready to get on the ice. “ Chokh dī,” She said sweetly. Yuri rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders.  Seung Gil was there, watching Phichit and giving him moral support. He was proud of him, and of how far he had come. He knew however, that with a score like Yuuri’s it would be a lot more than what Phichit had planned to even get a score relatively close to Yuuri’s. Everyone would have to step up their game. 

“Thanks Ana! I appreciate it! I’ll need it after that performance from Yuuri! He really set the bar high!” Phichit laughed. 

 

Anastasiya went with Yuri behind the scenes while Yuuri and Viktor went up to the bleachers with Otabek. Although Yuri didn't need a pep talk Anastasiya always tried to give him encouragement, it was what he always did for her so she would do the same. She could tell he was nervous. “You're going to do amazing Yura, you'll do so good, better than Yuuri! Because you've beaten him before!” Anastasiya said encouragingly. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. “I have faith in your program Yuratchka.” Anastasiya said gently, in his ear. She moved away to give him a smile.

“Thanks Ana, I know this normally isn't your thing, but that last bit, I guess maybe I needed to hear it.” Yuri responded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. They saw a few bright flashes and they turned their heads, noticing the news reporters. 

“Are you anxious after that new record made by Katsuki?” One person asked. “Ana how do you feel about your own world record?” The same woman questioned. 

“Not anxious and leave us be.” He snapped, in response. 

Anastasiya looked to the crowd barely seeing anything past the blinding lights of the flashing cameras. “I feel fine, I'm used to breaking records, I'm one of the only women who do quads. I'm a powerful skater because I grew up watching Vitya and my papa before he retired.” Anastasiya said. 

“You're talking about Dimitri Nikiforov, he was here yesterday was he not?” A new person asked. 

“Of course he was! He’s my father and he comes to all my competitions!” She responded. “If you don't mind we have to stretch.” Anastasiya grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him along. He had never seen her act like that in front of cameras. 

_ I'm the reason he retired, I know it, he doesn't have to tell me. I know. _ she thought, with tears in her eyes. 

 

“An amazing performance by Phichit Chulanont! Let's see what kind of score that will get him” Hisashi announced. 

Anastasiya looked at Yuri nervously. “You're almost up Yura.” She said. “ _ Davai kotyenok. _ ” Ana ran one hand across his cheekbone as they walked toward the ice. 

“Did you see that Ana, good luck Yuri!” Phichit said as he made his way to the kiss and cry. There he sat with Crispino and Seung Gil. 

“Phichit Chulanont, 96.86! Not quite one hundred, but he is currently in second place.” He took a few selfies with his coach and boyfriend in the kiss and cry. 

Yuri gave Ana his skate guards, as he took his place on the ice. She gave him a few gentle words of encouragement and they kissed each other’s hands. “The young couple share an intimate moment before he takes to the ice.” Morooka said. 

“DAVAI!” Otabek shouted. 

Anastasiya brushed some of his hair from Yuri’s eyes and smiled, “Good luck out there Yura.” She said sweetly. He gave her a thumbs up before moving around the ice. She looked up to where Viktor was sitting with Yelena and Yuuri on either side. Otabek was on his way to her to watch one of his closest friends skate. 

He wasn't skating until this evening. She wasn't doing her free skate until tomorrow evening. Everyone was watching, the music kicked in and Yuri started skating. Every time she watched him skate, he changed a few things. Raise one hand, or both. 

Everyone was eager to see what he would change this time. “His program has four quads, not as many as Yuuri’s but he put them all in his second half. He's been known to put several complicated jump sequences in a row. So we shall see what he does.” Oda explained.

“He's skating to a piece that has just been called ’unnamed’ up until now. But today he finally released the name. It's called Anastasiya. It was choreographed by Lilia Barinovskaya. And his outfit was created by Anastasiya Nikiforov, and inspiration for this song.” It was at this moment he looked directly at her. “It was rumoured that he had struggled this year to find a theme, two years ago was Agape, last year was music and it appears that this year's theme all along has been love.” Morooka

“I've met Anastasiya and let me tell you she is a sweet girl for sure, has been skating to edgier music recently, it's been daring but man it works amazingly. It makes sense for his short program to be named after his girlfriend, after all, his free skate is _Death Of A Bachelor_ by _Panic! At the Disco._ ”  Johnny explained. “He's moving into his first jump, he plans on a triple axel-triple loop combination.” Yuri moves into the starting position, “let's see if he lands it. Triple axel. Triple loop!” Johnny announced. 

“He had both of his hands raised, he does this frequently and it's an easy way to throw off your balance but not for him, Yakov is a really great coach and he is getting better and better every day at doing this” Oda responded. Otabek waited beside Anastasiya watching the boy glide effortlessly across the ice. 

“He's a daring skater.” Otabek said. Ana nodded in agreement. “He still has eyes of a soldier, unforgiving and cold.” He said. Ana looked up at the Kazakhstani in confusion. “He knows what he wants, much like you. You both reach for the best, you never settle for mediocrity. It's an honourable tactic.” Otabek smiled down at the Russian. He was twenty one now. It had been so long since she had felt the warm embrace of his hand. 

“You have the same quality, it's not easy to get on the podium with my uncle.” Ana said breathlessly

“Triple loop, triple salchow, double axel!” Morooka announced in awe. “Now onto the quick moving step sequence before moving onto the second half of his program.”

“I guess that's true. Although Viktor is a terrific skater, I am happy he retired, maybe I can share the podium with Yura this year. It's my dream.” Otabek said. “He's so fast on those blades, I have never seen anyone like that.” 

Ana nodded, on edge, one fall or a hand on the ice could ruin this whole thing for Yuri. She was almost shaking until she felt a warm hand against hers, gently holding it. She squeezed Otabek’s hand tightly she was nervous. 

“Quadruple Salchow!” Morooka cheered. Anastasiya squeezed Otabek’s hand tighter than she thought possible. “Quadruple loop, quadruple axel, triple lutz!” It seems that adding jumps isn't just for Katsuki-Nikiforov!” 

Otabek wasn't nervous or scared for the Russian. He knew Yuri’s abilities and wasn't worried that he would fall. This song was dedicated to Anastasiya, this whole program was for her. His love for her. It was undying, unending. “A half Biellmann into a quadruple salchow! Can he land it? He does!” Morooka chimed. 

“His hands have been raised with every jump, he will definitely be able to score high should he finish this program without touching the ice with his hand.” Oda said gently. “To finish his program he has a flying sit spin into a single loop, another impressive quick step sequence followed by a half biellmann. Let's see how he does.” The commentators were silent nothing but the sounds of the music and the sound of Yuri’s blades against the ice resonates throughout the rink. Suddenly the music ends, and YurI is in the middle of the rink on one knee, holding out a ring he had managed to grab out of seemingly nowhere. 

“What is this?!” Johnny asked in shock. 

“Ana I want to be here for you for the rest of your life.” Yuri said as he skated towards her. He handed her the box, “promise rings.” He answered her confused look. “I promise that I will exchange this for an engagement ring as soon as we’re old enough. I love you.” Yuri said with a smile. 

“That's amazing, so sweet. Let's see what kind of score he will get!” Johnny said, wiping his eyes. Anastasiya and Otabek helped Yuri off the ice. She was so amazed by him. She turned to Otabek, “Did you know about this Beka?” Anastasiya asked as she placed the ring on her finger. 

“I was aware of it, I promised him I wouldn’t tell.” Anastasiya laughed softly as they sat down next to Yakov and Lilia in the kiss and cry. Anastasiya held Otabek’s and Yuri’s hands as they waited for Yuri’s score. 

It was taking a while for the judges to add up the scores. Ana squeezed their hands. “The score for Yuri Plisetsky: 119.98. He is now in second place. 

The three of them hugged each other happily, Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead. “You did very good Yura.” He said lovingly. 

“Not as good as that stupid Piggy though.” Yuri grumbled in response. He hated himself, he poured his heart into that program. This was dedicated to Ana. 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly. “It was amazing Yura. So perfect, I don’t care that program deserved well over two hundred in my opinion, but that’s okay. I loved it!” 

With her encouragement, he could do anything. Just like with Yuuri. _The power of love really does_ _win... Doesn't it?_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri celebrate Yuuri's victory at the Grand Prix. Viktor drunkenly decides to give Yuuri an early anniversary present: A last minute trip to Hasetsu to introduce Yelena to his family! Yuuri is a bit nervous about how the Katsuki family will feel about Yelena after meeting her in person. No surprise, they love her! In fact, they love her so much that they want to throw a party for her, but what will Yelena think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! This is the co-writer, Katsudon, speaking! I have been super busy so forgive me for the sloooow updates. The next chapter will also be short, but also written by me, hoping 2 chapters back-to-back will win you all over! thanks and enjoy!

Yuuri walked alongside a slightly tipsy Viktor as they ventured to find their hotel room. The couple had one too many drinks that night in celebration of those who took the podium at the exhibition. Yuuri didn’t push his limit though, not trying to embarrass himself like that one cringe worthy memory from a few years before. He was more sober than his husband this time around, gold medal swinging across his chest as he stumbled from the weight of his lover leaning on him as he guided him to their room. Ana was nice enough to take Yelena to her room about an hour or so before they did, as she was tired with sore ankles from being up all day.  
Once Yuuri opened their room and tossed an overly affectionate (due to the drinking) Viktor onto their bed, Yuuri proceeded to remove his medal and place it on his nightstand as he began to strip from his track suit.

“My dearest, Yuuri! You did so well. I am so proud!” Viktor gushed, his tie undone and hanging loosely from his unbuttoned dress shirt.  
“Thank you, Vitya. We should get you ready for bed. You need to rest up for the banquet tomorrow night.” Yuuri pressed, trying not to laugh at his goofily charming husband.  
“Oh that is right! I must smother Yura in compliments for winning silver. He matched none to my own Yuuri!”  
“Don’t forget Phichit won bronze.” Yuuri smiled as he dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt, before going to assist his husband in undressing.  
“That is right! I must give him congratulations as well. You have such talented friends!” Viktor leaned into his husband as Yuuri removed his dress shirt and tie.  
“Thank you, Vitya.”

“Hey Yuuri?” Viktor said, his eyes suddenly soft, gazing at his husband with admiration.  
“Yes, Viktor?”  
“Remember how I was so excited I tried to rush our wedding to be on New Years?”  
“Yes, and then I freaked out because of how soon that was. And then you said, ‘you’re right, we need a big extravagant wedding.’ And I completely lost it.” Yuuri laughed, struggling to pull his husband’s pajama pants up his legs.  
“Well you deserved something beautiful and just for you, my little piggy.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, love. And we had a simple, well as simple as you get, and amazing wedding in June.” Viktor nodded in agreement to his husband’s words before crawling under the covers, not giving Yuuri a chance to put a shirt on him.  
“How about I give you an early anniversary present?” VIktor said, spreading his arms out in waiting for his lover to join him bed.  
‘What do you mean, Vitya?” Yuuri watched him with a questioning gaze, standing beside the light switch, ready to turn it off.  
“Well, I will give you another present on the actual day, but how about I give you an early present? We are in Japan, yes? And you haven’t seen your family in like..a year? And Yelena hasn’t met them yet.”  
“What are you getting at, Vitkor?”  
“Let’s go to Hasetsu after the banquet.” He said, looking almost sober for a moment.  
Lights out.

A couple days had passed since the banquet, where Yuuri kept his cool this time in regards to drinking. He was being a bit frantic though, as he hurriedly packed and prepared for the short trip ahead of them. He was nervous as to how his family and friends would react to Yelena in person. Over the phone they were very supportive and even excited, especially his mother who was anxious to finally have a grandchild. But meeting in person is a different thing. His family were very accepting and sweet, but disappointing them was Yuuri’s greatest fear. He was lost in his worries when Viktor came to get him, their stuff packed in the car that would take them to the airport.  
“Come, lyubov moya. It is time to go.” Viktor ushered Yuuri out of the room where a anxious yet gleeful Yelena awaited.  
“Oh Yuuri! I am so excited! I cannot wait to meet your mother. She is so sweet.” Yelena nearly yapped the couple’s ears off about her excitement the whole car ride and even up until they got on the plane, where the pregnant woman quickly fell asleep.  
Once asleep, Viktor glanced over at his husband, easily picking up on his worrisome aura. ”You are afraid they will not accept her?”  
“No! I think they will love Yelena. I hope so, at least.” Yuuri looked at his husband with nervous eyes.  
“They will! They love her over the phone, yes? Yelena tells me your mother attempts to text her occasionally.” With a sigh of relief, Yuuri settled in to endure the flight.

When they arrived, Yuuri expected to just find Minako waiting, as usual, to take the couple to Yutopia, but they were all surprised as the feat in front of them once they left baggage claim. There, in a mass of loved ones, stood Yuuri’s family and friends, holding up signs that read “The Nikiforov Family!” and “Yelena Vasilev!” Various balloons that read “welcome home” and “It’s a girl!” hung in the air around them, faces dazzling smiles at them. Yuuri looked amongst his loved one with surprise, “Mom?! Everyone, what are you doing here?!”

Yuuri’s mother rushed up to hug and smother her son in affection before turning to Viktor to do the same. “My boys! I was so excited to have you come home so last minute, I could not wait. Especially when Viktor said you’d be bringing Yele-” Her eyes landed on the pregnant woman and she let out a cheer, squealing as she rushed to hug Yelena, cooing and nearly bursting with happiness. “Oh Yelena! It is so great to meet you! And this must be my little Nikita.” She rested a hand on Yelena’s stomach. “Welcome to the Katsuki family.” She flashed a smile at her. 

Yelena and Hiroko spent the whole car ride home bonding over motherhood, which instantly put Yuuri at ease. In fact, all he thought about on the ride home was taking a dip in the onsen, as it has been so long since he had a chance to. He took no time to drop his stuff in his room before escaping to the onsen and letting his stress melt away with the warm spring water. He was so at ease that he rested against the edge and closed his eyes, the sequence of events of the past few months flashing behind his closed lids, making him both weary and happy. He did not notice when Viktor slipped into the onsen as well, being taken off guard once his lover spoke up.

“Leave it to my husband to disappear when he’s anxious.” Viktor chuckled, causing Yuuri to snap his head up. His cheeks flushed a light pink at being caught.  
“It’s been awhile. Don’t judge me.”  
“I do not judge, just criticize.” He casually made his way to sit beside Yuuri.  
“So what is everyone doing? I would have shown Yelena around but Mom seemed to have that under control.”  
“Well, last I saw, Mari was ushering Yelena out the door to go shopping for some traditional Japanese clothing for both her and Nika.”  
“Oh god.” Yuuri groaned. “Is she going to look like what you did at Hot Springs On Ice?”  
“Maybe.” Viktor chuckled, a sly grin on his face. “She did love that look. But in all honesty, Mari did it as a distraction to get Yelena out. Mom is trying to plan a secret surprise party and she’s almost done figuring it all out. Since we are only staying for a week, it’s very impromptu.”  
“Surprise party for what?” He looked puzzled.  
“For the baby! It’s a baby shower!” Viktor cheered.  
“Oh great, more parties.” Yuuri groaned, sinking into the warm water until only from his nose and up was above the surface.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets excited about arranging this surprise party, a baby shower nonetheless. So excited he invites their friends in Hasetsu, as well as Yuri and Ana who bring an unannounced guest! Even though the baby shower is going great, Yelena is beginning to feel some type of way about how they are treating her..Do they see her as Nikita's mother? She's just a surrogate after all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsudon here again! Another chapter up!! I told you I would make up for my absence! Enjoy.

“Yelena, dear. Do you know what Katsudon is?” Hiroko asked with her award winning smile that never seemed to leave her face. It was a little after 11 AM, and the new bountiful family were enjoying, what was supposed to be, a relaxing and plan-free day. In reality, there were other plans done under Yelena’s poor nose.  
“I believe so. Yuuri and Viktor talk about it so much, especially when he calls Yuuri that. Isn’t it Yuuri’s favorite food?” Yelena asked curiously?   
“Have you ever had it before? If you are feeling up to it, I would love to show you how I make it so you can do it at home in Russia.”  
“Oh my god, yes! I would totally love that!” She rose up from her spot on the floor and happily followed after Hiroko to the kitchen. Mari waited until the excited chatter of the two women disappeared before she rested the broom against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest with a sort of determination.

“Let’s get to it, losers. We have maybe an hour before they come back. Which means an hour to set up.Let’s go, go, go!” Mari’s voice was so powerful that everyone in the room sprung to their feet and scrambled to retrieve the decorations from the supply closet.  
“I’m going to call Yuri and Ana and see how their flight is going.” Yuuri said, almost anxiously, as he pulled out his phone.  
“My love, if they are on the plane then they will not answer.” Viktor said, a playful smile on his lips as he returned with a box full of various streamers.  
“Oh..right.” A tint of pink hinted at Yuuri’s cheeks when, suddenly, his phone rang. “Oh, it’s them! Hello?”  
“Hey, piggy. Ana and I already landed. We just went and picked up the balloons like you asked. Thanks for chECKING UP ON US.” The teen said with annoyance.  
“Sorry, sorry. I was trying to check on you now. So are you on your way then?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be there in like - HEY DRIVER! HOW LONG TILL WE GET TO THE SPRINGS? That’s it? Go a little faster we can save like ten minutes.- We’ll be there in like twenty minutes if this guy stops driving like a slug.” And with that, he hung up. Yuuri laughed, putting his phone away before going over to assist Viktor in hanging up the streamers and banners, with various phrases such as, “it’s a girl!” and “congratulations!”  
“They will be here in twenty minutes.”

Sure enough those twenty minutes came too quickly. The family had been so involved in the decoration process, Yuuri on constant watch for Yelena, that they hadn’t realized how fast the time went by.  
“They’re here!” Yuuri exclaimed. He hurriedly sneaked past the kitchen to welcome his niece and her boyfriend, slightly surprised at the third party lingering with them. “You brought, Otabek?” Yuuri said with shock.  
“What, is that a problem?” Yuri P. snapped. Otabek mumbling a warning “Yura” to him while Ana gave him a death glare.  
“No, just surprised! Otabek is always welcomed. It’s just his first time, right? You all came here so last minute, I apologize.”  
“Yura told me they were coming here. I wanted to take the chance to see this place for myself. Either him or Ana should have said something.” His tone made it obvious he had no idea that older man was not aware of his coming, shooting glares at the other two beside him.  
“No, no. It is fine! You will have to share a room with Yuri, though. Since we are short on rooms.” The older apologized, helping Ana with her bags as he began to sneakily lead them to their rooms.  
“Oh, with me, huh?” The angsty teen said, sharing a look with Otabek at his side until his gaze snapped to Ana. “What about Ana?”  
“My mother would never allow you and Ana to share a room. She’s a bit old fashioned. Instead, Ana will stay with Yelena. Is that alright?” Yuuri said with a light laugh.  
“No, that’s perfectly fine! Yura and Beka are gonna have all the fun without me, though.” The trio shared another look in which the older man did not understand.  
“Well..leave your stuff here and quickly join us in the main room. I can smell the katsudon from here, which means Yelena will find our surprise!”

The group hurriedly put their things down before rushing to the designated party room, which was now decked out in decorations. Yuri P., with help from Ana and Otabek, tied the balloons to various places to finally bring the room together. In the duration it took for Yuuri to bring the trio to their rooms and such, Mari had brought the cake she had delivered from a local bakery. Minako and Yuuri’s father also resided in the room, as well as the Nishigori family. The room was filled with loving people, which made Yuuri only more excited. He took his place alongside his husband, as he heard the cheery voice of his mother call from down the hall.

“Oh, everybody! Yelena and I made everyone lunch!”  
“Hiroko, I still think this is too much for only six people. This could feed AT LEAST twenty.” Yelena said, worry heavy in her voice at the thought of being wasted. Just as she said that, the pair walked into the room with the spring’s dining cart, laden with fresh pork cutlet bowls set in part-serving style dishes.  
“Surprise!” Everyone cheered, catching the pregnant woman off guard. She pushed the cart to the side, where Hiroko took her place in order to lay the dishes onto the table near the cake.  
“What is all this?” Yelena asked, tears already welling up in her eyes. Yuuri stepped forward.  
“It has taken some time, but you and I have become very close friends, Yelena. I have grown to love you very much. But my love extends further than just from me. The whole Katsuki family, and friends, welcome you to our lives. Offering you our love and acceptance.” His mother joined beside him.  
“That’s right, Yelena. Ever since you joined our lives, even from a distance, we have loved you. We all support you on this journey, as you are one of us.” She rested her hand on Yelena’s.  
“We love auntie Yelena!” The Nishigori triplets chanted in unison, everyone beginning to claim and proclaim their love and support for the pregnant Russian woman. This really set her over the edge, tears flowing as she took the time to hug every person in the room, including a begrudging Yuri Plisetsky.  
“I thank you all for welcoming me into your families and lives. And I especially thank Viktor and Yuuri, who chose me to bear their child. In the past, as most surrogate stories go, after I give birth, I get a couple months of updates until I no longer exist to the families. It is something I have always been okay with, as it is how surrogacy often goes. But this is the first time where I felt like I was offering more than just a child to those who need one. I feel loved and accepted, and I thank you for that.” She said all this as she held both Yuuri and Viktor’s hands, her tears still slightly streaming as she offered her love through those moments.  
“Damn, you guys are all a bunch of emotional wusses! I want some of that pork cutlet, so let’s this party started!”The blonde teen yelled from the back, causing the emotional blanket in the room to disappear, replaced with laughter and chatter as food was distributed and music idly played in the background.

As the baby shower continued, various games were played, and presents given. Everyone filled themselves with what seemed like endless food, the party lasting all day. When it came to cake, everyone was all too excited, except for the grumbling Yuri in the back who tried to pretend like he didn’t care about what was happening. The cake, which Mari picked the bakery to get it from, was a pastel pink cake, sweet white ribboning dawning the round edges. Little baby-like items made of chocolate were strategically placed across, beside, and even on the sides, of the cake, such as a pacifier, a rattle, baby bottle, and even little diapers. On top were the words “Congratulations, it’s a girl!” in pretty calligraphy in icing, with a little plastic baby inside a cradle resting beside it. Viktor and Yuuri sat in front of the cake with Yelena in the middle. They took a few pictures, before just Yuuri and Viktor took pictures upon Yelena’s request. 

When asked to cut the cake, Yelena declined, asking for Yuuri to do it.  
“Are you sure, Yelena? You are the one carrying our child.” Yuuri asked cautiously.  
“Oh, please. You should do it. She is your daughter after all.” Yelena said sweetly, stepping back to join the crowd of loved ones to watch Yuuri. He asked Viktor to join him, their hands joining together around the handle of the handle of the plastic cake server. The moment reminded the couple too much of their wedding day, instantly making them emotional. They gave each other a loving look as they cut the first slice of cake, causing everyone to cheer.  
Once everyone was given a slice of cake, the chatter resuming, Yuuri and Viktor went to find Yelena who was talking with Yuuko about how she manages three children.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but may we steal Yelena away for a minute?” Viktor injected with a charming smile, his hand resting on Yelena’s back to guide her away. Once they joined Yuuri, he got straight to the point.  
“What was that about, Yelena? Why didn’t you want to cut the cake with us? Or take those pictures?” Yuuri asked, a bit worried.  
“Yuuri, Viktor. For being the one to bear your child, I only have one request.” Yelena stated, an almost sad smile on her lips.  
“What is it?” Viktor questioned, his hand finding his husband’s.  
“I ask that, once Nika is born, you refer to me as her aunt and not her mother.”  
“What?!” The couple exclaimed.

“Hear me out. You guys aren’t the first family I have done this for. You won’t be the last. I have been doing this for a few years now, and I like it. I love it actually. Giving other families a chance to grow when I don’t necessarily want one of my own. Like I said earlier, after the baby is born, I am out of the picture. I get updates, like when they start walking, or their birthdays, but I am never put into the family as the mother. And that is MY request. I have the babies for those who need them. Nika is yours, not mine. Yes I love her. Yes, I will be in the family as you want, since you guys are such great friends. And that is what we are: friends. I want it to be that way. I appreciate your acceptance, especially from everyone in this room, but all I want is to be accepted as a friend and an aunt. Not a mother. Please. This is what makes me happy and comfortable. Please respect that.” Her eyes pleaded with the couple. Viktor gave a stern gaze, as if he was calculating everything she said. Yuuri, on the other hand, looked anxious. A beat of silence between them passed before Viktor spoke up.  
“We respect you, Yelena. And we will always treat you kindly and do whatever we can to make you feel welcomed and comfortable. So if you want to be Auntie Yelena and not Mama, then we are definitely okay with that.”  
“Yes.” Yuuri chimed in. “We will do whatever we can to make this process as smooth for everyone, so we respect your decision. Honestly, I understand. I am sure that Viktor does too. So, with that, we welcome you then as a friend, and an aunt.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN EMOTIONAL FUCKING RIDE HOLY SHIT.
> 
> Okay so background on why Viktor really wants a baby. /Relationship building between Vitya and Ana. #NotEveryonesAWinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit so okay Chickadee wrote this chapter and we are both literally shook after this. So we did some character building, and I promise you this chapter was necessary. It seems like a lot of Ana in this, but remember she is part of the reason he is so desperate for a family.

**Hasetsu Japan**

Things weren’t awkward nor were they weird between the trio after Yelena asked to be referred as an aunt to Nika. Everyone was enjoying the party, Mari made mindless chatter with Ana, as they ate cake and laughed. Otabek and Yuri were standing close to each other, maybe too close for some people, but to Ana it was normal. The time continued on and the sun set over Hasetsu. Hiroko approached Anastasiya and gave her a look, “so you’re comfortable sleeping with Yelena?” She asked. Ana looked at Mari and chuckled, it had been a long time since she’d not been in the same bed as Yuri. 

“I don’t mind at all,” Anastasiya said gently. “But Hiroko, you are aware that Yura and I live together right?” She asked. She and Yuri had been living together for a year and a half and had been together for almost four years. 

Anastasiya looked to her uncle, who gave her a pleading look. Hiroko who just seemed  _ shocked _ looked at Ana, then to the blond teen. 

“With your parents right? Or with Yuri’s grandfather?” She pressed. Anastasiya sipped at her punch and shook her head. 

“No? It’s really quite common in Russia.” She said. “My papa moved out of his house at sixteen, got married at eighteen to my mother and had me a few years later? Vitya moved out even younger. Yura hasn’t lived with his family in years. I moved out a year and a half ago.” She explained. 

Hiroko’s jaw dropped, she was just a kid. How was this legal? “How old are you Ana?” She asked. 

“I’m fifteen,” Ana said. 

Yuuri looked at his mother who was literally about to scream. He placed his face in his hands and sighed.  _ Let it go mom _ …

“You are a  _ baby!” _ Hiroko cried. Anastasiya shrugged, Yura was rubbing off on her. “You are practically an infant, how do you live alone?” She cried. 

“I work a full time job?”

“BUT YOU ARE A CHILD!” 

Yuuri almost groaned. “I’m fifteen,” Anastasiya pressed

“BUT!!”

You could almost hear the internal screaming coming from Yuuri whose face was in his hands, pressed against his husband’s chest.  _ MOM _ . “Hiroko, in Russia, you can leave the home at a younger age because you can start university and college much younger, you should have seen the look on Leo’s face when I told him I was leaving home when I turned fifteen.” she laughed softly. “I graduated in the summer because I managed to start school when I was five.” She explained. 

“How on earth did you graduate? You’re fifteen!”

“The school system in Russia is really different than most places, you start school at age six or if you’re me you can start a year earlier, and you can graduate by the age fifteen, if you plan to go to college.” She explained. “Or you can go right into the workforce. I’m skating and I also get the chance to work for my father, but I’m taking a business course at my college.” 

Viktor was patting Yuuri’s head as he almost vocally screamed, Hiroko looked like she was also internally screaming. The poor woman. Viktor looked to Yuri P and Otabek as he hoped that maybe they would try to change the subject. However, they seemed to be enjoying this. 

“I…” Silence fell over the Japanese woman, she just turned and threw her hands in the air. “So much accomplished in so little time!” 

Anastasiya looked at Yura and Otabek and shrugged. She turned to Yuuri who appeared to be silently weeping into his husband’s chest. Viktor just shook his head and chuckled softly, petting Yuuri gently. Ana mouthed an apology in her uncle’s direction before walking over to Yura and Otabek. 

“Are you going to join us?” Otabek asked. 

Anastasiya winked slightly and chuckled softly. “Once Yelena goes to sleep I will.” She said softly, and stretched.  

“I think I’m going to get in the onsen~ It’s been far too long~” She giggled. Otabek and Yuri perked up at the sound of that. 

“We’ll join~” Hiroko and Minako both turned on their heels, “Oh no you won’t!” they snapped. Ana pouted and Viktor smirked.

“You know you’re not allowed to wear anything in the onsen, it’s disrespectful.” Hiroko pointed out. 

“Okay but what if we get in one bath and she gets in another? You don’t have any other guests?” Otabek pointed out.

Ana pointed at the Kazakhstani in agreement. Hiroko tried to argue, make a retort, “Mom!” Yuuri finally said. “I know you’re old fashioned but please…  _ stop arguing _ .” Yuuri whined. 

Hiroko finally softened and sighed, “Fine, go ahead. Ana you know where the women’s locker room is, Yurio you can show Otabek the men’s.”

Yura glared at the nickname but just growled to himself. “Yeah, whatever.” He grumbled and took Otabek’s hand and pulled him towards the locker room. 

 

Inside, Yuuri was in the process of trying to calm himself down. His face was so red, embarrassed. “She’s still a virgin Yuuri…” Viktor said. 

Yuuri turned to his husband, “She probably won’t be for long.” He grumbled. Viktor blinked. “Should… should we go out there?!” Viktor knew how he was at that age. She wouldn’t… would she?

“THAT IS NOT HAPPENING NOT UNDER MY WATCH!” Hiroko basically screamed. 

Minako rolled her eyes, “It’s not going to happen,” she started, “Yuuko, let’s join Ana.”

Little did they know Ana was literally hoping to be alone. She didn’t even want Yura and Beka there. She needed time to herself, time to reflect on what had happened for her this competition. By the time that Yuuko and Minako had walked out to the onsen to join the teen she was sitting comfortably, leaning her head back on a rock. 

Otabek was sitting across from Yuri, he could just barely see Ana, she seemed  _ dejected. _ It made sense. When Yuuko and Minako saw her they took a few steps back. At that moment they were a hundred percent sure that nothing was going to happen. Besides, Otabek was there? They wouldn’t do anything in front of their best friend. 

They returned inside and joined everyone in the den. “No need to worry.” Yuuko said gently. Viktor looked at Yuuko, “What happened at the Prix?” Yuuko asked.

“Yakov was the one who choreographed Ana’s program.” Yuuri said. “Right? It’s weird though, doesn’t Ana normally do that herself?” 

“She doesn’t, she never has, Yakov won’t let her. I don’t know why she doesn’t have Mitya do it, he did all of mine when I first started skating, besides his programs have impressive jump combinations I know she can do.” He explained. 

Yuuri gave his husband a confused look, “Mitya?” Everyone asked.

“Oh, my older brother, he was there supporting her this year, he was so happy to see her make it to the Grand Prix, he was so sure that she would win.” Viktor said. 

Yuuko looked at Viktor and covered her mouth, “Viktor… are you saying?” 

“Did you guys forget that she was even skating?!” he asked. “You guys don’t have any idea!?” Viktor was shocked. There was a silence that fell over them, “So did you just watch Yuuri and Yurio?” He asked. “You guys just watched the men’s…” Viktor pushed his fringe out of his eyes. “She lost. She was so frustrated with herself she’s barely talked to me.” Ana told him everything, and yet she was practically silent. 

 

“ _ Nastya _ ….” Otabek called. 

“Are you going to talk to us?” Yuri asked.

Anastasiya sunk deeper into the onsen, trying to tune them out. She stayed so just her nose and the top of her head were above the water. 

 

“But she seemed so cheerful.” Yuuko pointed out. 

“That’s what she does.” Viktor said. “She’s always done it. She broke her elbow when she was six, and she didn’t tell anyone that it hurt for almost a week. It wasn’t until she fell on it when she and I were skating that I noticed it was purple and swollen. When I asked her about she said that it didn’t hurt that bad.” Viktor sighed. 

“Mom…” Yuuri looked at his mom and Dad, “she’s family? I can understand Yuuko not watching it, but… you guys really didn’t watch the women’s skating?” He asked, disappointed. 

 

“You can’t ignore us forever Nastya.” Yuri said gently, a tone he didn’t use with  _ anyone _ . Otabek looked over and saw her wipe her eyes. It was nothing but silence from Anastasiya, when Otabek looked at her from across the way his heart was breaking. 

 

“She does it because she thinks that no one cares, as much as I love Tiya and Mitya they were both always busy. Mitya runs his own business, and had to stop skating when Ana was born. Tiya worked two jobs and was never home, she is an only child, it’s no wonder she moved in with Yurio.” He said. “I know that she’s at least being taken care of with Yurio around.” Viktor sighed. “I understand why Yuuri wasn’t there, but I was there, Yurio was there, and so was Otabek, her father was there.” Viktor pointed out. “But compared to Mila, and Sara, and Anya, she has nothing on them if Yakov won’t let her skate the way she was born to move.” 

Yuuri felt absolutely terrible for missing her skate, but he had been trying to get rid of his jet lag. Silence was over everyone, Yelena had been there, she watched Ana’s free skate, and it wasn’t at all like her short program, or even her skate with Yurio. 

“It’s no wonder she feels like people don’t care about her. You guys wouldn’t even watch her skate.” Viktor said. He didn’t mean for it to come out the way it had. He stood up, and walked out, grabbing his coat on the way out. 

 

Anastasiya got out of the onsen and walked inside, she wouldn’t put any pressure on her left leg. Otabek tried to stand and Yura grabbed his hand, and shook his head. “Leave her.” He said. Once Anastasiya was inside she wiped the water off and got dressed. She walked out where everyone was and grabbed her coat. “Ana…” Yuuko said softly. She grabbed her skates from  the rental car that Otabek was driving around. 

When she got to Ice Castle the door was already unlocked and she stood face to face with Viktor. He looked at her, one of his eyes was covered by his fringe. She bit her bottom lip and tried to put on a brave face; as if the fact that she had lost wasn’t completely sickening. Like her losing wasn’t eating at her every waking moment. There wasn’t a word spoken between them as Anastasiya pressed her face against his chest. He hugged her tightly as she let out loud heart breaking sobs. 

“I let him down!” she sobbed. Viktor held her tighter. “This was my first year as a senior and I lost! I lost to people I could have easily won against!” She sobbed, letting her knees give out from under her. Viktor gently helped her to the ground and hugged her. “If Yakov would have let me skate the way you taught me! The way I can!” 

He ran his hands through her long hair and kept kissing the top of her head, he whispered sweet words of encouragement through her hair. “You didn’t let anyone down,” He said gently. “Your father doesn’t think less of you Nastya…” He said gently. “Zaika…” Viktor said running his fingers through her hair. “No one thinks less of you, Yura loves you, Mitya loves you, and I still love you…” He just wanted her to stop crying, he wanted her to calm down, before she got too worked up. 

Anastasiya continued to sob, but it soon slowed down until she was reduced to nothing but harsh shudders and left trembling in the cold snow. “Thank you Vitya…” She whispered softly and wiped her eyes.

He took her chin and made her look up at him, her eyes were red from sobbing, her lips were a pale blue from the cold and she had makeup running down her face. Seeing her like this hurt him deep down. “Zaika…?” He looked at her. “How about you stop letting Yakov hold you down.” Viktor moved some hair from her face. 

“B-But who would coach me?” She asked, between shuddered breaths. 

“What about me?” Viktor looked at her eyes. To him it was like staring into a mirror from his past. She had long hair like he did, the same pale skin, bright blue eyes. “Well?”

She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. “Yes Vitya.” she whimpered. “Of course.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chickadee chapter, new ship?????

It was a few hours before Anastasiya and Viktor returned back to Yutopia. Viktor was carrying his niece on his back while she snoozed away. Yuri was the first to move in the darkness. “Where have you been!?” Yuri growled at the older man, his blond hair tied back. When he noticed that one of Ana’s shoes were off and her foot was in a cast Yuri grabbed Viktor by the collar. “What happened!?” He growled, demanding an answer. 

Viktor grabbed Yuri’s cheeks with one hand and looked down at him. “She is trying to sleep.” He said in a tone no one had heard before. “So shut up and leave her alone.” Viktor was tired and he didn’t mean what he said. He carried her upstairs to a room that he had Hiroko set up. 

Anastasiya stirred slightly and looked at her uncle tiredly. “Oh…” She mumbled. 

“Shh, it’s okay, just close your eyes and get some sleep okay  _ Zaika _ ….” He whispered and set her on the bed before covering her up. Viktor fluffed a pillow and set it under her wrapped foot. Ana closed her eyes again and quickly fell back to sleep. Viktor sat back and watched her sleep making sure that she stayed asleep. He was tired from all the excitement, and he was dejected for Ana. 

 

_ “Nastya what’s the matter?” He asked her sadly. “I know you can land a jump like that, I taught you to land that.” She wouldn’t put any pressure on her left foot. “You have to depend on both feet you can’t just use one!” Ana shot him a look. _

_ “I hurt myself.” She finally admitted after falling again. _

_ “When?” he asked, worriedly skating towards her. _

_ “At the prix. After my short program,” Ana replied, looking in his direction but not at him. Viktor skated towards her and helped her up.  _

_ “Come on, to the benches, I have to check this out.” he lifted her up and skated towards the bleachers. There was no arguing with Viktor, especially when he could easily throw the girl who was barely ninety pounds over his shoulder if need be. He carried her like a princess, coddling her. Ana sat in his arms, with her own arms crossed and a large pout on her face.  _

_ Once he had set her on a bench she looked away from him as he removed her skate. “C’mon Ana…” He mumbled softly. “Stop acting like a child.”  _

_ “As Hiroko said… I’m still a child… remember?” She snapped. Viktor rolled his eyes and sighed as he took her left skate off. Anastasiya winced and bit down on her thumb. “I just twisted it in the snow that’s all…”  _

_ “It looks like a sprain Ana…” He said. “And you’re only making it worse by skating on it.” Anastasiya looked away from him.  _

_ “C’mon let’s go to the hospital… get this wrapped.” He offered. Ana shook her head and made several disgusted sounds. _

_ “Not in your lifetime!” She retorted. “I don’t like the hospital!”  _

_ “You’ll go willingly or I’ll drag you kicking and screaming. Its up to you.” He said. She was about to say something but just shut up and crossed her arms. “I knew you’d see it my way.” Viktor said sweetly, earning another eyeroll from Anastasiya.  _

 

“ _ Spokushki,”  _ Viktor whispered softly as he closed the door to her room and walked down the hall. Otabek stood at the other end worried about her. “I know about you Otabek.” He said. “She told me everything, confirming my suspicions.” 

“Is she okay?” Otabek asked softly. “She hasn’t really  _ spoken _ to either Yura or me…” His voice was a little weary. 

“She just needs time to get over it… it’s her first big loss, in front of the people who mean the most to her.” Viktor responded. “Her father was there, and he was a really strong skater. The thing about Mitya, he always let her think that  _ she  _ was the reason he quit skating. I’m going to make sure that Nika never thinks that herself…” He said softly. 

“Her father sounds like a dick.” 

“He is Beka. He is. And yet she thinks the absolute world of him and never wants to disappoint him. Which disappoints her. So she thinks if she pursues a business career that it will make him happy, when in retrospective, I know that it won’t.” 

There was a moment between the two, “Is that why she lives with Yura?” Otabek looked at Viktor and frowned. Viktor just nodded and yawned slightly. “You’re probably tired, I’ll let you sleep.” Otabek turned around to move back to his and Yuri’s room. 

“Hey Otabek…” 

“Yeah?”

“I know about you guys.”

Otabek smiled, “I’m glad she finally told someone.” he said. 

“She can’t hide anything from me. She told me tonight at the hospital. Yuuri’s parents are old fashioned, so just…”

“I know Viktor. I know. Good night.” 

“ _ Spokushi _ ,” Viktor said gently before walking into his and Yuuri’s room. 

“Viktor…?” Yuuri mumbled softly. 

“Shh darling it’s okay let’s get some sleep.” Viktor said softly. 

 

_ They waited for what felt like hours in silence, Anastasiya scrolled through her phone, looking through pictures that she had taken of Yuri and Otabek. “So… what’s the deal Ana Banana?” Viktor asked. _

_ “Hmm? What do you mean Vitya?” Ana responded gently.  _

_ “Why did Otabek come?” Ana stiffened, making her uncle raise an eyebrow. “C’mon Ana Banana…” Viktor taunted.  _

_ “You can’t tell anyone okay Vitya? Not even Yuuri…” Viktor gave her a worried look. “This is really embarrassing…” Anastasiya mumbled. “Okay… so Yura, he’s… we’ll I guess you could say  _ full of eros _ , and well I’m more agape, if you know what I mean?”  _

_ Viktor gave her a funny look, “What are you trying to say? I’m a little bit…” _

_ “I can’t have sex with Yuri!” Viktor gave her a shocked look, blinking his eyes. _

_ “W-what?” Viktor spat, confused.  _

_ “That’s what Otabek is for, now before you say anything no it isn’t a fetish thing Vitya, its just I don’t believe that the heart is to be shared with only one person. I love Beka just like how I love Yura, and Yura loves Beka the way he loves me and Beka loves us both unconditionally…” Anastasiya said.  _

_ “I never thought that I’d actually meet someone who’s polyamorous.” Viktor said. _

_ “Like I said, I think that you can love more than one person romantically. I mean, I’m happy with Beka and Yura.” She said with a soft giggle.  _

_ The curtain ruffled slightly and in stepped a doctor. “Hello.” She said gently. “Bare with me my english is subpar.” the woman said. The two russians exchanged looks, it was a good thing that Viktor had been learning Japanese. He spoke some words to the woman and her face seemed to brighten up. _

_ After a half hour and a few x-rays later Anastasiya was given some painkillers and they had her leg in a cast. Viktor let her ride on his back. While they waited for the cab, she fell asleep on his back, he shivered slightly; it was well below zero and Ana had his coat on since she had left Yutopia without hers. He cared more about her getting sick than if he did. It was just what you did when you cared about someone.  _

_ When the cab pulled up he set her in the backseat and buckled her up. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, “Go back to sleep sweetheart.” He said softly. He got in the other side so she had someone to lean against. “ _ Katsuki no onsen ni tsurete ikemasu ka _?” Viktor asked.  _

_ The driver laughed, “I speak English?” he said, with a chuckle. _

_ “Thank god, can you take us to Yutopia Katsuki please?” Viktor responded, with a relieved sigh.  _

_ “Of course, I know exactly where to go.”  _

 

Viktor laid motionlessly on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was practically silent outside, the faint lights from outside shone through the windows, the snow falling from the sky casts shadows on the wall. Yuuri curled into his husband and placed his head on Viktor’s chest. Viktor relaxed and wrapped an arm around Yuuri. “I love you…” He whispered. “I love you more than anyone, I will always love you Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. I’m so happy we’re starting a family… I’m so happy that I actually get the chance to be an actual father…” Viktor stared at the ceiling and smiled warmly. 

Yuuri was awake, he listened to his husband’s words and he felt himself fall in love with Viktor all over again. “I helped raise Anastasiya, I was one of the only people there for her, I was the only person who Mitya trusted her with, but that meant she was always skating, I swear she learned how to skate before she learned how to walk.” Viktor laughed softly. “I love her like she was my own, there’s three years between Mitya and I, and I don’t have any other siblings, and Ana’s an only child. I can’t wait until Nikita’s born… I can’t wait for her to spend time with Ana.” Viktor’s voice trailed off and Yuuri could feel wetness on his hand.

Yuuri sat up and looked at him tiredly, “Viktor… what’s wrong?” He asked. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine Yuuri…” Viktor replied. “I’m just thinking about how great we’re going to be…” Viktor placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and smiled warmly. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

“Okay Vitya.” Yuuri smiled and nestled back against Viktor’s chest. 

“ _ Spokushi  _ Yuuri,” Viktor smiled.

“ _ Spokushi  _ Vitya… _ ”  _


End file.
